


I've Got My Eyes On You

by Biosahar



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Horror, M/M, Mindfuck, Psychological Horror, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biosahar/pseuds/Biosahar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sebastian escaped from Ruvik's terrible mind, he finds out that Joseph was at death's door. That's when he swore he'll never take his eyes off him ever again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The rain seemed to have ceased the moment Sebastian took a step outside of the hospital. He never felt so glad to see the gruesome sky and buildings standing around him as well as the gloomy faces of his comrades and police officers who surrounded the place moments ago. 

Right now, Sebastian was finally free. The long dream has come to an end, although he would rather call it a nightmare. He risked his life and the life of his partners but made it out alive somehow. 

Thinking of his partners, Sebastian hasn’t seen Kidman or Joseph around. Could they still be inside? Or had they already headed out before him? Either way, he was certainly not patient enough to hear from them.

Sebastian walked through the few police cars surrounding the place. A police officer offered the detective help, guiding him towards the ambulance standing by the door gates but Sebastian hesitated to follow.

“The others. Did they come out yet?” He asked in a serious tone that hid his worried state. The officer’s eyes that escaped Sebastian’s were enough answer to the detective. Sebastian let out a long sigh before focusing back on the mental hospital’s entrance gate. Policemen rushed in and out but no sign of any of his partners.  
Sebastian was sure Kidman made it out alive, as for Joseph he refused to believe he died in that gunshot. There was just no way for a brilliant detective as Joseph to die that easily. Sebastian started feeling regret build deep inside his chest. He shouldn’t have let that happen. He should’ve done something.

As deep thoughts haunted the detective’s restless mind, the Hospital’s door shut open-rather violently this time- and two policemen rushed out with an injured person. The view called for an Ambulance stretcher to pick the unconscious man instantly.

Sebastian moved aside, allowing the men to push the stretcher into the ambulance car. It was until he got a closer look at his face that Sebastian managed to recognize his close partner, Joseph. Sebastian’s chest tightened at the sight of the severe injury by Joseph’s shoulder, very close to his heart area. It was nothing like a gunshot, but something else Sebastian couldn’t describe. The events were all in their minds but certain things seemed to have affected reality after all.

“Sir, do you recognize this man?” The voice of the officer reached Sebastian who was once more taken back from his thoughts. 

“He’s my partner. Detective Joseph Oda.” Sebastian noticed the officer taking out a small notebook and handing it over to the detective.

“We have found this by his side. We believe you can keep it…In case he doesn’t make it out alive.” The officer’s words were joined by slight hesitation and guilt but pure seriousness. Sebastian understood his intention. He took the notebook and slid it into his pocket.

“He’ll make it.” 

Sebastian stepped into the ambulance along with his injured partner and the door closed before the car drove the way back to the hospital.

The two detectives have been transported and taken care of in the nearest city hospital. Sebastian made it out of his hospital room after having to deal with the questioning gazes of the nurses and doctors for not finding a single injury presented on his body. 

Sebastian didn’t bother explaining the complicated events of the day since he himself didn’t gather the whole puzzle yet. He knows pretty much that he won’t succeed without the help of his partner, Joseph who was still fallen unconscious for hours so far.

The detective walked the empty corridors to arrive by a certain door. With a quick reflex, he hid aside once the door opened and a nurse stepped out of the room. ‘No visits allowed’ is what the nurses kept repeating for the entire afternoon but Sebastian has grown tired of waiting. 

Once the nurse disappeared out of sight, the detective sneaked inside the quiet room. He closed the door behind and made his way through the darkness. He took a sit by the bedside. He couldn’t see his partner’s face well but hearing his regular breathing and heartbeats were enough for him to have less worries.

Sebastian pushed the curtains aside for the moon’s light to sneak in, and finally managed to capture the look on Joseph’s face. He looked as serene, calm and relaxed as ever. His shoulder was wrapped in clean white bandage. Pain seemed to have worn off eventually. 

Sebastian’s eyes stopped at Joseph’s face. It seemed like he couldn’t simply take his eyes off him any more. He feared he would disappear from his sight again, that he would get hurt. Sebastian swore he wouldn’t let that happen again.

In their earlier weird adventure, Sebastian came to conclusion that he couldn’t have made it out of there without the help of his partner. Joseph was of very precious help and he had to admit that having the man by his side was enough for him to regain his determination and control. 

Another sigh escaped Sebastian’s lips and his hand rested on each side of the chair. He felt slightly uncomfortable in his seat. He slid his hand behind his back to pick out the notebook he had received moments earlier. 

It was Joseph’s notebook and Joseph was healing impressively. There was no need for Sebastian to take a look into his partner’s notes now. However, Sebastian’s curiosity took over, urging him to open the few first pages and read through.

Sebastian wasn’t one bit surprised by the many symbols his eyes ran over. Joseph seemed to have collected too many details that Sebastian himself hasn’t paid much attention to. Yet, what caught the detective’s attention most was more than just a bunch of silly drawings that probably solved the whole puzzles of the earlier events. It was a picture.

He picked the single picture he found hidden in between the pages. It showed none other than Sebastian himself. The detective remembered the day he lost this exact picture. He had spent time asking Joseph and Kidman where he put it but both admitted not have seen it anywhere.  
The idea hit rather strangely in Sebastian’s mind. His eyes traveled back towards his partner who was soundly asleep. He decided to leave this matter for later to ask about. 

Sebastian’s body might have survived without a single scratch, but his mind was heavily affected. He had to survive severe headaches now and then and his eyes were burning. He was tired and he needed rest. However, the idea of sleep, of falling back inside the dream world frightened him strangely. Sebastian was afraid it will all happen again and he would find himself trapped in someone else’s dreams for the rest of his life.

It took the man few more hours before he could finally manage to get some rest.

“…Castellanos. Detective Castellanos.”

The female voice reached the detective’s ear and Sebastian jolted slightly up from his seat. He met the gaze of a frowning nurse who was certainly displeased with his presence in Joseph’s room.

“I was just…” Sebastian tried to explain. The nurse didn’t seem to care about his answer.

His eyes set back on Joseph who was still asleep on the bed. His injury seemed to have healed amazingly and his breathing sounded more comfortable.

“Is he alright?” 

“He is doing greater than we thought he would. The doctor was planning a surgery but it doesn’t seem like any of his inner organs was affected.” The nurse explained. “The wound was more of a burn, so we treated it like one. He’ll be awake in a short while. Since you’re here, detective, keep an eye on him until he’s awake, will you?” The nurse’s words seemed more of an order than a question. After receiving a simple nod, she rushed out of the room leaving the two detectives alone.

Sebastian rubbed his eye lazily. He stood up not paying attention to the notebook that fell off his lap. The first thing he had in mind: Make sure he was truly awake.  
He stepped towards the window. He rested each of his hands against the glass and let his eyes wander outside. The city was gloomy but sunlight stroke through the dark clouds now and then, softening the view. Nothing unusual was happening. Sebastian was really awake.

“Hard to believe whether it’s reality or just another dream.” The familiar voice spoke.

Sebastian turned around to face his partner, Joseph. The man had awoke, his head rested against the pillow and his narrow eyes fixed Sebastian. He could certainly not see very well without his glasses.

“Good to have you back.” Sebastian flashed a short smile and walked towards his companion.

“Thanks. Although I expected a less embarrassing reunion.” Joseph eyed Sebastian.

“What does that mean?” 

“The picture in the notebook.” Joseph explained. His eyes looked down at the bed’s feet, the notebook had fallen open on the ground and Sebastian’s picture wasn’t too far from it.

Sebastian bent over to pick the picture along with the notebook. He put it back inside and handed it over to its owner.

“You dropped this back in the hospital.” 

Joseph’s expression showed slight distress. He picked his notebook silently and looked at it. Sebastian took a sit on the chair. 

“You’re not going to ask anything?” Joseph asked. He stared towards Sebastian. “I mean, I would certainly find it weird that my job partner kept a picture of me in his personal notebook.” 

Sebastian let out a short sigh. He has already thought about this the night before but his mind was too tired to come to any conclusion whatsoever. 

“Look , this isn’t the right time to talk about this.” Sebastian shortly answered and Joseph swallowed his words. “I’m glad you made it out alive, Joseph.” He spoke honestly. Joseph showed a faint smile but Sebastian could tell it was forced.

The door soon opened and the nurse walked in followed by the doctor. Under the nurse’s gazes, Sebastian found himself obliged to leave the room. 

“I’ll come back later. Get better.” Sebastian said as he stood up. Joseph responded with a simple “All right” before Sebastian walked out of the room. 

A long yawn escaped the detective’s mouth. He could tell the few hours of sleep he has got were nothing near enough to compensate the tiredness and exhaustion of his mind. He decided he would take a nap later and make it short so he wouldn’t have to deal with any more dreams. 

Sebastian walked to the bathroom. He turned the water of the sink on and washed his face. His eyes fixed the mirror ahead. He wondered if a crack would appear, absorbing him into another weird space. Luckily, it didn’t. The glass simply threw his reflection back at him. 

Sebastian ran his wet fingers through his messy hair. The spark of light reflecting on his ring caught his attention. He lifted his left hand in front of him and took a closer look. Although his body wasn’t one bit affected by the earlier events, Sebastian found it confusing how his wedding ring had a clear crack on it, almost parting the object in half. 

The ring was the only thing that reminded Sebastian of his wife Myra. The painful memory of her and his daughter carved a deep wound within Sebastian’s heart and soul. The man had sworn not to get attached to any other being, fearing to experience the same pain over again. 

The detective let out a long sigh before taking the ring off and sliding it carefully into his pocket. 

Sebastian thought of only one thing. Getting back home, taking a long warm shower and relaxing comfortably in his couch while drinking his favourite wine. But he knew it won’t be that easy. He still had to report everything he had been through, ask about Kidman and report Leslie’s disappearance. 

Sebastian found himself walking down the corridor back to Joseph’s room. He noticed there was no sign of any doctor or nurse. He stepped inside the room for hope of having a decent conversation with his partner about the previous events. To his surprise, the bed was empty and Joseph was nowhere to be found. 

Sebastian spotted the detective’s notebook and badge next to the bed, signs that he was still around. He took a sit on the empty bed and eyed the notebook thoughtfully. 

The door connected to the hospital room opened and Joseph appeared behind. He was dressed fully in his uniform and has taken the bandage off his shoulder. He looked as healthy as ever. 

“Sebastian, I was waiting for you.” Joseph adjusted his red tie while walking towards the bed. Sebastian watched him pick up his badge and equip it before reaching for his notebook, but Sebastian was faster at taking a hold of it. “My wound wasn’t so severe so I’ve been released. What are you doing?”

Sebastian opened the notebook and flipped through the pages slowly, looking at each of them. 

“You acquired a good amount of information. They could be useful for the report.” Sebastian’s eyes fixed the many symbols sketched on paper. 

Joseph let out a short sigh, pushed his glasses up and took a sit next to Sebastian. 

“Don’t you just want to go home and rest? Because that is all I am thinking of right now.” Joseph looked down.

Sebastian closed the notebook and handed it back to its owner. 

“A long bath, a good drink and a smoke.” Sebastian replied, his eyes fixing the window across the room. “That’s what I’m really thinking of.” 

Sebastian looked back towards Joseph who showed an amused smile. Sebastian smiled back and Joseph’s eyes landed on the man’s hand.

“You lost your ring?” Joseph asked, surprising Sebastian by his sense of observation. 

“Good observation skills, detective.” Sebastian responded, his fingers rubbing around where the ring used to be. “It was damaged so I took it off.” 

“The women will no longer have to hold back now, huh.” Joseph teased him, receiving a nudge on the shoulder. Sebastian’s words sounded like a whisper, but Joseph managed to hear him say “Oh, shut up.” 

Later that afternoon, after Sebastian and Joseph managed to finish a quick non-detailed report and send it off, the two finally could dismiss. Joseph offered Sebastian a ride and the later accepted gladly. The road back to his apartment was as normal as ever, it made Sebastian feel relieved. 

The car stopped by the apartment building and Sebastian stepped out of the car. Joseph was about to start the engine when Sebastian peeked through the car window. 

“Wanna grab a drink?” 

Joseph stared hesitantly in front of him.

“Just a small one, come on.” Sebastian insisted and the next moment Joseph found himself inside his partner’s apartment. 

Sebastian disappeared behind the door of a room leaving Joseph back in the living room.

A guest room, a bedroom, a living room and a kitchen as well as a basic bathroom, Sebastian’s apartment wasn’t as big as Joseph thought it would be; although he knew perfectly after the incident with his daughter the man no longer wished to live in a big house. 

“Sit down.” Sebastian offered once he showed back in the living room, a bottle of red wine in one hand and two glasses in the other.

Joseph did as told. He took a sit on the couch and soon Sebastian joined him. The man filled the glasses shortly after and handed one to his partner.

“Thanks. Now that I think about it, I have never paid you a visit since you moved in here.” Joseph stated. He picked the half-filled glass and sipped some of the wine. He could feel it burn down his throat. He had to admit he missed that feeling. 

Sebastian finished his glass in one shot. He let out a long sigh of relief and poured himself some more. He had never felt so relaxed in such a long time. Not to mention Joseph’s presence that gave him a feeling of safety. He wondered since when he became so dependent on him.

“There’s been a great amount of work that fell on our shoulders these past few weeks. I can’t even remember the last time I’ve been home.”  
Joseph eyed the glass that Sebastian emptied twice in a row. He would normally warn him not to get too drunk, but after what the man has been through the day before he thought he shouldn’t deprive him from this small pleasure.

Joseph sipped once again the content of his glass, slowly emptying it. His eyes travelled around the small yet warm space. The furniture was simple, mostly consisted of warm colours such as dark brown and crimson red. 

His eyes settled back on the table where he put the almost empty glass. He sighed deeply while enjoying the pleasant feeling that grew within his chest. He could tell the alcohol started taking effect. He smelled a hint of cigarettes and looked by his side only to meet Sebastian’s gaze.

“You’re hungry?” Sebastian asked, picking the cigarette in between his fingers and blowing a line of smoke away from his partner. 

“I-I’m fine. I’ll be leaving soon anyway.” Joseph rubbed between his eyebrows, wondering what’s gotten into him. Sebastian has probably been watching him closely for a while now. It made Joseph self conscious.

“How’s the injury?” Sebastian asked. He had been comfortably lying on the couch. He chose to stop after three glasses of wine, not wanting to get drunk in the presence of his partner. 

“Don’t worry. It doesn’t hurt at all. Although I still don’t understand how a gunshot turned out to be a burn when I woke up...” Joseph’s hand stroked lightly over his injured shoulder. 

“That’s what I’ve been wondering as well. Let me see.”Sebastian answered. He pushed himself slowly up and extinguished his cigarette before facing his partner. Joseph looked hesitant at first, but Sebastian’s stare showed his insistence. 

Joseph loosened his tie, letting out a short sigh of relief at how more comfortable he felt without it strangling him. He opened the first three buttons of his shirt and revealed his pale skin. He exposed his injured spot. The injury looked quite familiar to him but he couldn’t remember where he has seen a similar burn. 

“This looks bad.” Sebastian announced. He took a grip of the side of Joseph’s shirt, revealing his entire shoulder. His cold fingers traced gently over the burn. He could hear Joseph hissing slightly. 

“Are you sure it doesn’t hurt?” Sebastian asked. His eyes looked up to meet the young detective’s. 

Joseph looked aside, escaping Sebastian’s gaze. Sebastian didn’t seem pleased with that reaction. “You lied.” He concluded.

“I had to get out of that hospital. It’s not like they could do anything about it.” Joseph explained, trying to hold back from shivering each time Sebastian’s fingers touched his skin.

Sebastian suddenly stood up. “Take off your shirt.” He announced in a serious tone. “We need to treat that wound.” 

“I-I said I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about me, Seb.” Joseph immediately stood up and buttoned his shirt up. “I have to leave. It’s getting late.” He explained as he passed Sebastian by.

“Joseph.” 

Joseph didn’t manage to go far until his arm was held back by the detective’s strong hand.

“You’re not looking me in the eyes either… What else are you hiding?” Sebastian asked calmly. His eyes pierced Joseph whose back was facing him.

Joseph chose to keep silent. He wasn’t feeling well to begin with. The alcohol had his effect on him and the wound was burning him like hell. But there was obviously something else that he has been hiding all along.

The silence took longer than expected and Sebastian was beginning to question the situation.

“Is it about the picture?” He asked all of a sudden.

Joseph’s eyes rushed to fix him. Sebastian knew he guessed right. “Aren’t you going to tell me about it?” 

“I thought it wasn’t the right time to talk about this.” Joseph shortly answered. He managed to snatch his hand away from Sebastian’s grip.

Joseph was definitely mad, Sebastian concluded, which was quite unusual. The man had never been so hard to read nor kept secretive about any particular thing before. 

“Listen. I’m sorry.” Joseph apologized once he turned over to face Sebastian. “I just… I don’t feel good and I should probably head back.” 

Although he had spoken those words loud enough, Joseph looked hesitant. 

Joseph lifted up his head. Sebastian had no idea what he was supposed to do or say, but he knew he didn’t want Joseph to go yet. Sebastian’s decision on words was too slow and Joseph had already made up his mind. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow at work. Thanks for the drink.” Joseph finally said. He turned back and left.

The door shut close and Sebastian was left alone in the small apartment. He let himself fall on the couch and grabbed the half empty bottle.

“What the hell…” He sighed deeply and took a long sip.

The next morning, Sebastian woke up later than expected. He wasn’t supposed to be hangover but he ended up drinking the rest of the wine bottle before he could manage to get some sleep.

The detective rushed immediately out of his apartment, called a cab then headed to his office. 

“Morning.” Sebastian greeted once he walked into his office.

“Good morning, Seb. You’re right in time. Take a look at the files I left on your desk.” Joseph was taking a sit behind his desk at the left side of the office, across from Kidman’s desk which was empty. 

“She’s in the hospital.” Joseph explained once he noticed the look on Sebastian’s face. “They found her somewhere around the hospital, unconscious. She called this morning. She’ll be coming to work tomorrow.” 

“I see. I should call her later.”

Sebastian took a sit in his chair by the window’s side. He put down the cup of hot coffee as his eyes landed on the scattered papers. They were mainly reports from the police as well as new cases.

Looking through the papers, Sebastian noticed a familiar picture. He picked it up. It was the exact same picture he had seen in Joseph’s notebook. Joseph had certainly returned it this morning.

Sebastian looked up towards his partner’s desk. Joseph was in the middle of typing into his computer, certainly looking up information for their next case. The young detective pushed his glasses up and yawned. He looked tired yet forced more coffee down his throat. He almost choked on the hot liquid and coughed lightly. Sebastian smiled unintentionally at the scene.

It was almost ten in the morning. Sebastian was still in the middle of reading his reports. Joseph managed to write down all the information he found useful about their next case. 

He yawned frequently. Yesterday’s tiredness has gotten to him. After he drove back to his apartment, he had to treat his wound immediately and get some painkillers. The burn was getting worse but he somehow managed to calm it down for the time being. 

Joseph’s hand picked up the cup of coffee only to notice it was empty. He let out a sigh and was about to stand up when Sebastian picked the empty cup from in between his fingers.

“I got it. I’m on my way to fill up mine anyway.” Sebastian suggested and Joseph nodded. Before he could walk away, Sebastian slipped his finger into his pocket and put a picture down on the table. 

“I think you dropped this.” 

Joseph’s eyes landed on the picture. It was the one he returned back earlier. 

“Wait, this isn’t-“Joseph couldn’t finish his line since Sebastian had already walked out of the office. Joseph looked closely at the picture and sighed. He let his head lazily fall on his arm. “Damn… How embarrassing…”

Sebastian had filled one cup of coffee and was waiting patiently for the second. He slipped his hands into his pockets and greeted few of his past co-workers as they passed by. Sebastian’s attention soon dragged down towards his pocket as he noticed something missing. 

“The ring…Shit.” Sebastian cursed. He quickly picked the cups up and headed back to the office. 

“Joseph, I need your help. Have you seen my ring-” Sebastian spoke as soon as he walked in. His eyes stopped at the sight of a body lying on the ground underneath the desk. Joseph had fallen unconscious.

“Fuck…Joseph!” Sebastian rushed towards the man. Blood covered up his shoulder side, tainting his clothes. Sebastian put the cups aside and reached for a white handkerchief. He pressed it against the wound to stop the bleeding temporarily. “Hang in there, partner. I’m calling an ambulance.” 

Back in the hospital, Sebastian was impatiently sitting in the waiting room. The door opened and a doctor walked out. Sebastian immediately stood up.

“How is he doing?” He asked, approaching the man.

“We cannot say for sure. We shouldn’t have released him yesterday. His situation has gotten worse. The burn turned out to be an infection and it’s slowly eating up through his chest and soon will reach his heart.” The doctor explained shortly. “He might need an operation if the infection doesn’t show a sign of cease.” 

Sebastian gritted his teeth. He hated to admit that this was all that Ruvik guy’s doing. If they haven’t been thrown into that world, nothing of such sort would’ve happened and Joseph would be on his feet like usual. But this all has to happen and after his daughter and wife, now his partner’s life was threatened to be taken away. 

Sebastian reached for the door but the doctor blocked his way.

“I am sorry sir, but you are not allowed to visit the patient for the time being.“ The doctor warned him.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Let me in.” Sebastian pushed the doctor aside and broke into the room. Joseph was lying on the bed, half-conscious. “Joseph!”  
Sebastian got closer to the man whose eyes were half-open, fixing Sebastian emptily. 

“Joseph? Can you hear me?” Sebastian shook slightly the detective’s body for hope of a reaction. 

“…bastian…Out…” 

Sebastian’s eyes tried to read Joseph’s lips. The man was trying to say something.

“What is it?” 

“Sebastian…Get out of here…before they…” Joseph articulated hardly and stopped halfway to cough violently. Sebastian gazed at him. 

“Before they what? What are you trying to say?”

“You’ve been warned, Detective.” A voice announced and before Sebastian could get a sight of the man behind him, he blacked out. 

Minutes or maybe hours have passed before the detective’s eyes finally decided to open. He pushed his body up and hissed at the pain his head gave him. His whole body felt numb for few seconds before he could take control back over it. 

“Fuck…” He hardly opened his eyes to take a look around. “What the…” 

The worst has happened, and Sebastian found himself in an empty dark space surrounded by four endless corridors.

“Shit, don’ tell me…” 

Sebastian immediately stood up, dusted off his clothes and looked around. He noticed the body of a man in the dark and rushed towards him. 

“Joseph! Joseph, are you alright?” Sebastian lifted up slowly the unconscious detective. His wound seemed to have stopped bleeding. 

“Mhm… Seb?...” Joseph lazily opened his eyes and Sebastian sighed in pure relief. 

“You scared the shit out of me…” Sebastian sighed out and stood up. He reached out his hand. “Can you stand?”

Joseph rubbed his head lightly and looked up. “I guess so.” He held his hand and let himself get pulled up. “What happened? Where are we?” Joseph asked. His confusing gaze travelled all around the place. 

“There’s only one way to find out.” Sebastian stared back towards Joseph and Joseph blinked in surprise.

“Wait, you don’t mean…” Sebastian looked aside and Joseph cursed silently. “Damn it.” 

Sebastian stood there, inspecting his partner. His eyes landed on his chest. His tie was slightly open and the top of his chest was clearly shown. “Your wound…”  
Joseph’s hand landed immediately on his shoulder. He rubbed over it slowly and shook his head.

“It doesn’t hurt at all. I wonder if it’s because we’re-“

“Trapped in another mind? Probably.” Sebastian concluded. A chill ran through the two detectives’ bodies once a cold wind blew their way. 

“There’s an opening. This way.” Joseph quickly noticed as he took a step ahead. His eyes were trying to pierce through the darkness that enveloped the place.

“Wait.” Sebastian stopped him by gripping his arm. Joseph stopped halfway and turned around, throwing Sebastian a questioning gaze. 

Sebastian’s hand landed on Joseph’s cheek and the taller man leaned over to reach his partner’s face for a kiss. Their warm lips connected in a delicious touch that lasted few seconds before Sebastian pulled back to take a look at Joseph’s astonished expression. 

“We never know what’s coming up next. Might as well keep no regrets.” Sebastian showed a short smirk, his fingers gave a gentle brush to Joseph’s cheek.  
It took Joseph few seconds to grasp the meaning of what just happened. His cheeks reddened slightly from embarrassment and he immediately covered it with his hand, his eyes darted aside. 

“The- That… I-I mean, this way.” Joseph quickly walked ahead, avoiding the amused expression on Sebastian’s face. 

Sebastian walked after him with a wide smile. This might be another trap they had fallen in, but at least this time Sebastian had a solid reason and strong will to walk out of it along with his partner… Alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your supportive comments. They're very appreciated!  
> Drop more comments while you're at it, no need to be shy.  
> 

The apartment was unusually quiet. The sky was of a deep grey outside, lightning stroke and the loud crack of thunder was heard from afar. 

Sebastian was lying comfortably on his couch while fixing the ceiling. He could hear the sound of raindrops falling against the window glass. 

Sebastian blinked twice then rubbed his eyes lazily. He could feel them burn him for some strange reason. He looked at his hand, spotting his wedding ring. He narrowed his eyes.

Sebastian took off the ring and checked it closely. It didn’t look damaged at all. He scratched the back of his head in consternation.

The knocking on the door distracted the man’s attention. He wasn’t expecting anyone at this time. Wondering who it might be, Sebastian stood up and headed for the door.

“Way to welcome someone in.” The familiar voice reached the man’s ears as soon as he opened the door.

“Joseph?”

Joseph, Sebastian’s partner, was standing right in front of the apartment door. He was dressed in his usual uniform with the simple addition of a black coat on top. He had pushed his glasses up and was glancing up and down Sebastian’s body. 

It was only when Sebastian looked down that he understood Joseph’s words. Sebastian was dressed in a simple bathrobe. A great part of his chest was visible as well as his legs. His hair was also soaked. 

“You just took a shower?” Joseph asked once he stepped into the apartment.

“I guess so.” Sebastian answered a bit hesitantly. He closed the door behind and joined the man in the living room. “What brings you here? It’s not like you to pay me a visit this late.”

“Do I need a reason to come over?” Joseph answered in a confident tone. He comfortably took a sit on the couch, crossed his legs and threw his arms behind. “I wanted to see you, Seb. Isn’t that enough?”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. “Well, If you say-“He couldn’t finish his sentence as he was interrupted by a sudden sneeze. “Shit. I better go get dressed.” 

Sebastian rubbed his nose and turned back to leave. Joseph stood up and followed him. Sebastian stopped by his bedroom’s door and turned his head to throw the man a questioning gaze. He didn’t speak out loud but Joseph could read his lips form a “What?” 

Joseph flashed a wide smirk and for the first time, Sebastian was unable to read through his expression. 

“What’s wrong?” Sebastian questioned. 

Joseph took few steps towards the man, narrowing the distance between their bodies. The moment his hands landed on Sebastian’s hips, it was too late for the detective to react. 

Joseph pulled Sebastian suddenly closer, keeping a firm grip around his waist. Sebastian’s confusion was clear over his face.

“Joseph, what the hell?” Sebastian threw the younger man a brief frown yet a part of him didn’t mind the situation. 

Instead of retreating, the younger detective let his hands slide even higher, caressing his partner’s hips up to his naked chest. Sebastian flinched at how cold his fingertips were. He had just yet noticed Joseph didn’t have his black gloves on. Each part of his skin touched by the man’s cold fingers left a burning sensation. Sebastian’s body was reacting to it.

“All right, Joseph, stop this.” He warned him as he began feeling somehow uncomfortable in his actual position. Again, Joseph didn’t retreat but instead decided to go even further. 

The next moments took Sebastian by surprise as soft burning lips pressed against the back of his neck. Joseph’s lips were so close to his ear that he could feel the man’s excited breathing caress his skin. Sebastian has never seen this part of Joseph before. He was acting somehow different but he could still feel his usual gentle nature. Sebastian had to admit, this was turning him on.

A soft sigh escaped the detective’s lips as soon as the tip of Joseph’s tongue traced up his neck, licked the outer shell of his ear and ended up against his earlobe. The action sent shivers down Sebastian’s spine. He had just yet discovered how sensitive his ears were.

The younger one’s lips closed around the detective’s ear, sucking on it and tasting it. Sebastian bit his bottom lip to avoid any sound from slipping out of his mouth. Yet the moment Joseph’s fingers slid under his bathrobe Sebastian reacted.

“Fuck-“ Sebastian cursed as he suppressed a groan. He suddenly took a grip of each of Joseph’s wrists and managed to turn over and face him with a displeased expression. “I said hold on, Joseph.”

Joseph’s expression was unreadable. He had a simple smirk on his lips and dim eyes that pierced right through Sebastian’s within those glasses.  
Joseph took few steps ahead and Sebastian retreated back. Joseph shoved his body against the older male, pushing him against the bedroom’s door. Sebastian tightened the grip around his wrists.

“Sebastian…” Joseph whispered in a low pitch. “I know you want this too.” He parted his lips and let out a long hot breath against Sebastian’s ear. “You’ve been wanting this for the longest time, haven’t you? But you’ve been too much of a coward to admit it.” Joseph let out a manly chuckle. “Let go of my hands…”

Sebastian’s glare darkened at Joseph’s words. He instantly looked away and clenched his fists around Joseph’s wrists, only to let go of them shortly after.  
Joseph’s smirk widened. He took a sudden grip of Sebastian’s bathrobe and pulled him into the bedroom. Joseph ignored Sebastian’s displeased growls as well as his hesitating “Hold on” and “Wait”. 

Sebastian got pushed violently on the bed and the moment he opened his mouth to protest a long groan came out. 

His bathrobe fell off his shoulders and his muscular body became the prey for the beast on top of him. Joseph was nothing like his usual gentle self. He was licking, sucking and caressing every inch of his partner’s chest.

Sebastian brought a hand to his mouth, covering it. He had never enjoyed being the one getting things done to him but right now he was strangely turned on.  
He lifted up his hand up to run his fingers through Joseph’s dark hair. The man looked back up at him. Sebastian could see great hunger and arousal through a simple glance into his eyes. Joseph desired him.

Joseph approached Sebastian’s face. His shivering lips yearning to claim his. They shared a deep passionate kiss that ended up with Joseph loosing himself to the heat and biting harshly his partner’s lip, drawing out a drop of blood. 

Sebastian flinched at the slight pain but his attention was dragged away the moment a small crack clicked into his ear and his eyes landed on his wedding ring. The object split in half and a sudden light engulfed Sebastian’s mind into another space.

After that, Sebastian opened his eyes to a gloomy ceiling. He pushed himself up and took a look around. He was no longer in his apartment.

“A dream?” Sebastian whispered while rubbing his forehead. His head was hurting him badly.

Sebastian brought his hand to his crotch and sighed out loudly. “Fuck.”

The detective stood up and checked himself. He was still in his usual uniform. His hair was dry as well as his body. So it was really a dream. A one of a kind he had to admit.

His attention dragged towards his finger. The ring was not there.

“Yeah. I lost it earlier at the office.” Sebastian concluded, remembering how Joseph collapsed and how he picked him back to the hospital which leaded to them both falling into this trap. 

“Where the hell am I?” Sebastian wondered.

The room he was in was of average width. A bed as well as a small desk stood next to each other. Small strings of light slipped through the barred window close to the desk.

Sebastian opened the drawer and found a handgun lying there. He picked it up and gave it a closer look.

“Isn’t this mine?...” Sebastian was puzzled. He wondered how his own handgun ended up in such a place, and what was this place to begin with?  
He placed the handgun in his pocket and headed out of the room.

Sebastian found himself in the middle of a long corridor with endless doors in each side. The light bulbs flickered and a cold breeze caressed his body. He shivered.  
Within the darkness of the endless corridor, Sebastian could hear a strange noise. It was similar to the sound of human steps but somehow heavier. The thing kept crawling his way. The detective immediately took his gun out and pointed at it.

The disturbing sound of heavy breathing grew louder and louder as Sebastian waited. He took few steps in retreat, then turned back and ran away. The corridor seemed to extend the farther Sebastian ran. 

Minutes had passed and Sebastian ran out of breath. He stopped to inhale; his eyes looked up at the corridor in front of him. The same pattern repeated itself over and over again. The further he went the farther it seemed. It almost felt like running in the same place. 

Sebastian sighed deeply. At least, that thing stopped following him.

Or so he thought. The moment Sebastian turned back, a shadow rose up from the ground and wrapped itself around him, strangling him. Sebastian couldn’t see nor breathe. He kept struggling for release but it only made it worse. Soon enough, he ran out of oxygen and lost consciousness. 

“…bastian… Sebastian…Sebastian!!”

Sebastian opened his eyes for the third time and this time it was on his partner Joseph. The younger detective’s face showed both anxiousness and relief. 

“Damn it, Seb, I thought I lost you!” Joseph’s gentle hold on each of Sebastian’s shoulders was warm and gentle. It reminded Sebastian of that dream.

Remembering that, Sebastian brought his fingers to his lips only to be surprised by few drops of blood. His lip was cut.

“What happened?” Sebastian asked in confusion. Joseph stood up and helped him up.

“We were walking through a corridor a while ago. I felt like we were getting closer to an exit when a flood of water attacked us out of nowhere. When I woke up, you were unconscious.” Joseph explained. “And well, I-I had to do some CPR to save you. Sorry about the cut, I was getting desperate back there. I thought you…” Joseph’s eyes looked aside; Sebastian could notice slight pain over his face. Joseph had certainly worried painfully thinking back then.

“I honestly don’t know what I’ll become without you around.” Sebastian said with a smile, and then patted his partner’s shoulder. Sebastian hesitated for a second then pulled him for a brief hug. “Thank you, Joseph.”

Joseph was slightly surprised but soon adjusted to the feeling. He returned the embrace afterwards. “Hm? I didn’t know you brought a gun with you.” He asked once his eyes looked down at Sebastian’s pocket.

Sebastian pulled back from the embrace and looked down. He had the same handgun he found earlier in the drawer. “I didn’t know either.” He answered honestly. 

“Anyway, we better get going. This place gives me a bad feeling.” Joseph announced and turned his back to Sebastian before walking ahead. 

A shiver ran down Sebastian’s spine the moment he remembered the sensations he shared with Joseph in that dream. He quickly shook his head and reminded himself. “This isn’t the right time to be thinking about that.” 

But still, Sebastian has a small doubt.

“Joseph…” Sebastian called out to the man.

“Hm?” 

“I need to ask you something-“

“Sebastian, look!” Joseph suddenly announced, pointing at the end of the dark hallway. The two detectives could clearly see a light forming far away. “I think that’s the way out.” Joseph threw a smile back at his partner who responded with a nod.

“Were you saying something?” Joseph asked afterwards. 

Sebastian hesitated for a while but simply shook his head. “It isn’t important. Let’s carry on. We need to get out of here.” 

Few minutes later and the two detectives successfully reached the end of the tunnel. The opening led outside. The shining light that led them through was none other than the moon light. In front of them laid wide green plains that looked pale in the darkness of the night. 

Joseph stepped further through the grass that almost reached his waist. Sebastian hesitated to follow but ended up tagging along. The two walked a long road until arriving at a small abandoned cabin.

“Sebastian?” Joseph stopped and turned back towards his partner who stood at the cabin’s door.

“The wind isn’t blowing. Something doesn’t feel right.” Sebastian looked up at the sky. It was a full moon.

“You think that whoever is behind this wants us to follow this path?” Joseph hinted. 

“Something--“ Sebastian opened his mouth but nothing else came out. Joseph threw him a quick gaze and almost jumped off his place when Sebastian sneezed.  
“Fuck. I think I caught a cold.” Sebastian rubbed his nose and heard Joseph let out a faint chuckle. 

“Catching a cold when there's not a single hint of wind.” Joseph noted. “Great achievement, detective.” He teased.

“That would be my line.” Joseph responded. “Getting scared by a sneeze. You think I didn’t notice?” Joseph’s chuckle ceased and Sebastian smirked. He could hear him mumble something underneath his breath, certainly a curse.

Joseph looked around the small place. There was no single furniture to use. He took a sit on the floor, resting his back against the wooden wall as he pulled his notebook out. Sebastian was still standing by the door, his eyes glued to the sky.

“Should we stay here until morning?” Sebastian suggested. “We haven’t met any Haunted so far, but there’s no guarantee we won’t run into any.”

“You’re probably right.”

Sebastian walked into the cabin. He took a sit right next to Joseph and peeked at his notebook. Joseph immediately closed it. 

“What was that?” Sebastian asked. Joseph ignored him. “Wait, was it my picture?” 

“None of your business.” He replied.

“Looking at a picture when you have the real thing in front of you, you sure are something Joseph.” Sebastian said in a slightly amused tone. 

Joseph let out a long sigh. He took off his glasses and let his head fall on top of his crossed arms, hiding his face. “It’s a habit, I can’t help it.” 

Sebastian’s gaze softened and he rested his hand on top of the man’s head, caressing gently his hair. “If you could look at me more, maybe you can make it a habit too.” 

Joseph seemed to have stayed silent for a long while. Sebastian began wondering if he had said something wrong. 

“Joseph?”

Joseph lifted up his head and looked at his partner. His eyes met Sebastian’s who gave him a questioning smile.

"…Away.” Joseph mumbled in a monotone. Sebastian could hardly hear what he said. "Go away..."

“What?” Sebastian’s expression changed into a puzzled one. Joseph’s eyes were staring right back at him but something changed. His eyes stopped reflecting the light. They seemed like deep dark holes that almost absorbed Sebastian’s soul within them. Sebastian shivered in distress. This was the same strange feeling he had earlier. 

“Joseph…Are you all right?” Sebastian asked in concern. He was about to stand up when Joseph immediately pushed him back down and sat on his lap, cornering him against the wall. The detective was surprised by the amount of strength his partner has. 

“Joseph! Get a hold of yourself!” Sebastian shouted into his face. Something was definitely wrong. Joseph wasn’t his usual self. It felt almost like it was someone else.  
Sebastian’s eyes opened in shock at the sight of Joseph’s chest. The spot where the burn laid earlier was now carved with strange symbols. 

Joseph’s hands went to suddenly wrap around Sebastian’s neck, squeezing it harshly, strangling the man. 

“…Sebastian. No need to fight it. Your body is mine to do with as I please.” 

Sebastian almost shouted lastly before the last amount of air left him.

"Ruvik?!"


	3. Chapter 3

“Sebastian, wake up.”

The voice spoke smoothly Sebastian’s name. It was a familiar voice that Sebastian recognized perfectly. The voice of a woman he once loved. His wife’s voice.

“Myra.” 

Sebastian opened his eyes. How long has he been sleeping? He didn’t know. He had just yet witnessed a dream he hadn’t had in years. He dreamed of his wife, Myra. The memories of their first meeting and the moment their daughter came to life. 

Sebastian swallowed a bitter-sweet emotion. After years of self-torture and pain, he had succeeded on moving on with his life. He had chosen to forget his past and there he is now of all time, he was reminded of it all.

He felt uneasy. Now wasn’t the right time to revive his past. He knew of all the dark feelings that simple act would trigger inside him. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again to catch the view around him. He had to occupy his attention with something else.

That was when he came to notice he was in a wide living room. Two small crimson couches stood here and there around a table. On top of it laid the corpse of a white veiled woman. Hundreds of candles encircled the space, making it look like some kind of ritual.

A chandelier hung to the ceiling. Sebastian caught it swinging casually from side to side. The four walls in the room were covered with crimson curtains. Each had a letter written on it that Sebastian failed to read. The curtains looked moist as if they were soaked in blood. 

A shiver of disgust ran down his spine. Sebastian moved his hands but flinched at the pain. They were each tightly tied to the chair he was sitting on. How did he end up in such a place?

The last thing he could remember was being in the company of his partner in an abandoned cabin. They were having a normal conversation when Joseph turned against him and attempted to strangle him. Except that it wasn’t exactly Joseph.

“Ruvik, that bastard.” Sebastian gritted his teeth. 

Joseph’s actions were controlled by Ruvik, Sebastian knew that much. But what the man failed to understand was the reason behind Ruvik’s actions. The man could’ve killed Sebastian by now. He had numerous chances of getting rid of him, but haven’t. 

However, Sebastian wasn’t going to get anywhere with his reasoning if he spends the rest of his day tied to a chair. In order to find a solution, the detective took a look around himself a second time. He was still in possession of his gun which was a relief. If only the weapon wasn’t in his pocket away from his reach making it totally useless at such a moment.

A ‘Click’ was heard and a fallen object attracted the detective’s attention. The object shined thoroughly as it fell from the chandelier and rolled over the floor to land at Sebastian’s feet.

“Again. This ring…” Sebastian narrowed his eyes suspiciously. There was something about his wedding ring he couldn’t explain. The fact that it appeared and disappeared in a random manner made him wonder if it was alive. Sebastian realized he had just come to one more conclusion that would make anyone question their sanity. 

The ground suddenly shook and Sebastian’s attention drifted away from the ring. He looked up. The ceiling was moving. The old chandelier that hung elegantly there was drifting along, swinging violently from left to right. The hall seemed to slowly turn clockwise and the candles that once sat in the middle of the room fell off, and rolled all the way until colliding with the red curtains. In less than a second, the entire hall was in fire. 

The corpse of the woman that once lied on the table was now walking towards Sebastian. The fire was eating her skin, blood was dripping out but she didn’t seem to feel a thing. Sebastian watched the abomination of the scene in pure disgust. 

The heat began enveloping his body. The fire that engulfed the curtains slowly captured the lower part of his pants. He hissed in pain. 

“Fuck!” Sebastian cursed. He violently shook the chair seeking for release, but in vain. The straps were tightly squeezed around his waist.

The ring.

Down at his feet, Sebastian caught the sight of the ring. The object was glowing at a fast rate, seeking for the detective’s attention. Maybe Sebastian wasn’t going insane. Maybe the ring was truly alive. 

The ring was the key. If only he could make a crack on it. It would save him. It would take him away from this place, away from this living nightmare.

“Sebastian.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened in shock the moment his name was called. When he lifted up his head to capture the sight of the veiled woman it was too late. Flames had consumed her entire body and all that was left was a walking skeleton. 

The horrifying truth hit him hard and his body acted on its own. He stomped violently on the ring and his wish came true.

When he opened his eyes, Sebastian was in an alley.

The detective took in a long deep breath and exhaled, he missed the fresh air. His heart was beating at a fast rate, still unable to get over what he had just witnessed. 

“What kind of sick joke is this?”

Sebastian pushed himself off the ground, dusted his clothes and took few steps out of the alley.

It was the first time Sebastian was able to recognize his surroundings. It was a familiar neighbourhood in the middle of the city. If he could recall well, Joseph lived somewhere near.

However, the place was nothing compared to how he remembered it. The streets were empty, there was no sign of life around and a heavy fog was covering the view. The flickering lights of the street left to wonder whether something was about to jump out of the fog any time soon. 

What he feared the most seemed to happen and a silhouette emerged out of nowhere. With a fast reflex, the detective pointed his gun at it. The silhouette stood there, not showing any sign of movement. The second later, it disappeared behind the fog.

“Wait!” Sebastian clearly called out in attempt to catch its attention, but failed.

“Shit.” Sebastian lowered his gun yet stayed alarmed. He headed down the path, hoping he wasn’t walking right into one of Ruvik’s traps.

Minutes have passed, and then hours followed. Sebastian was starting to wonder if there was an end to the street he was walking. The same pattern repeated itself, reminding Sebastian that he was in the same neighbourhood. 

Finally it came back to him. Sebastian remembered the one apartment building where Joseph lived. He immediately walked his way there.

He pushed the entrance door. Nobody stood at the reception. Empty cups and bottles were scattered here and there as well as few papers that flew over the place as soon as Sebastian walked in. It looked like the place was recently abandoned.

“Could it be?...” 

The detective headed towards the elevator. The moment he stopped in front of it, the door opened. 

“Looks like I’m expected.” He assumed and took a step in. The elevator’s door closed and the selected floor was set on the number six. Sebastian understood where he was heading.

The doors of the elevator opened and Sebastian pointed the gun ahead before stepping out. He entered a long empty corridor. By the end of it was one and only open door. 

It was the number six apartment. Sebastian carefully approached the door and pushed it open.

“Joseph...?” He called out his partner’s name. Receiving no answer, he made his way through. 

The apartment was quiet and clean. Black and white, the chosen colors for the furniture made the small space look wide and bright. 

Although he has only been here once, Sebastian still remembers perfectly Joseph’s sense of neatness and appreciation for bright colors. The only time he paid him a visit was for the simple reason of inviting him to his wedding which wasn’t even considered a proper visit.

Now that he thinks about it, Sebastian hasn’t visited Joseph ever before. How could he have never noticed such an important detail?

Walking past the kitchen, Sebastian began clinging to the last bits of hopes left within him. Whether this was a trap or not, he could only find out by himself.

“…I’m such a coward. I’m such a coward. I’m such a coward…” 

A familiar voice reached Sebastian’s ear and the man immediately recognized Joseph’s tone. He pushed his way through the bedroom. His breathing evened at the sight of Joseph sitting on the bed.

“Thank god, Joseph. I thought you-“ Sebastian was interrupted by Joseph’s piercing glare.

The man looked alarmed, his eyes loaded with angst. He fixed the Sebastian for a short second then rose up.

“What was that?” Joseph mumbled almost to himself. He rushed towards the door, and without even glancing towards Sebastian, shut it close. Sebastian began wondering if he was even aware of his presence. 

“Hold on…” Sebastian noticed the clock on the bedside. It showed Monday 12th, past midnight, which is one day before they fell into this trap. “So this is what happened after he went back home that night.” Sebastian somehow understood that this was a mere memory. 

A long sigh escaped Joseph’s mouth. He sat on the bed and threw his glasses on the table. He slipped his hand into his pocket and took out a cigarette. He snatched a lighter out of the drawer and lit it up.

“You smoke?” Sebastian asked and of course received no answer. Joseph carried on smoking his cigarette calmly. He seemed deep in thought. Now and then he would rub his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

“I fucked up.” Joseph finally spoke after long minutes of silence. “Yeah, I definitely fucked it up.” Joseph extinguished his cigarette and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked stressed.

“What the hell am I going to do now?” Joseph bit his lip. “I should just quit it. I better quit being a burden to him. For an amazing detective such as himself, I'm not even worth being by his side."

Joseph slipped his hand in the drawer and took out the notebook Sebastian was familiar with. The young detective flipped through the pages and stopped at a particular picture.

“I will return this tomorrow. I’m going to act as if nothing happened and hopefully things would go back to the way they were before.” Joseph’s finger traced over the picture, giving a nod in agreement with himself.

Sebastian watched his partner put the notebook aside and hide his face in between his hands.

“Damn it. Sebastian...” Joseph’s voice trembled as he spoke those last words. Sebastian’s hand aimed for Joseph’s shoulder but stopped midway. 

“It’s not your fault Joseph, It’s mine.” A voice spoke and Sebastian pointed the gun towards the person that emerged into the room. “…Is what you’re supposed to say at a moment like this, right detective?

“Ruvik.” Sebastian called the name bitterly. Ruvik had showed right in front of his eyes under the same appearance he remembered him as. Ruvik passed the detective by and stopped in front of Joseph who didn’t seem to notice his presence either.

“Regret. One feels disappointment over something that has happened in the past.” Ruvik said in a faint deep voice. “Remorse. One begins to display regret and guilt towards themselves. Confidence. One shows self-assurance from one’s own abilities and qualities.” Ruvik took in a deep breath and continued.

“Emotions. Confidence’s biggest enemy.” Ruvik carried on with his talk as he walked back and forth around the room. “Fear of rejection, Emotions’ weakness.” 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” 

Ruvik stopped for a second to take a look at him. 

“You lacked confidence the moment you needed to hold him back from leaving your apartment that night. Now you’re regretting it, am I right?”

Sebastian gritted his teeth, still pointing his gun at the man. He did not appreciate the way Ruvik acted as if he knew everything. His words spoke a harsh truth that Sebastian refused to believe in.

“Do you understand what I’m talking about, Sebastian. Or should I remind you?” Ruvik’s eyes landed back on Joseph who was still sitting on the bed. He gripped the man’s shoulder with a hand and forced the other into his chest. 

Ruvik pulled out his hand and Joseph let out a cry of pain. Sebastian caught the sight of blood running out of the burn that once covered his chest. 

“What the hell?! Make it stop!”

“The pain he feels…” Ruvik continued. “…Is nothing compared to what you’ve been putting him through all these years.” Ruvik chuckled faintly. 

“To think that Joseph was the perfect host all along… Yet he’s too miserable that even I cannot handle his sorrow.” Ruvik pushed an unconscious Joseph on the bed.

“What do you fucking know?"Sebastian was starting to run out of patience. His finger narrowed around the trigger. 

“Sebastian, Sebastian.” Ruvik called his name in a slightly amused tone while strolling around the room. “You’re so naïve and pathetic. After all that happened you still do not want to face it.” Ruvik pulled out a ring and checked it between his fingers. Sebastian narrowed his eyes. He recognized his wedding ring. 

“There are times in our lives when we are required to take crucial decisions. In such times, one must grasp a single chance and give up on the other."

“I have no fucking idea what you’re saying. How about you quit beating around the bush and get right to it?” Sebastian muttered. 

Ruvik laughed hysterically. He lifted up the ring, showing it to Sebastian.

“Let me ask you more clearly this time.” Ruvik stated. “Let’s say, you had the chance to choose between your past wife and your beloved partner, which would it be?” 

Out of all questions Ruvik could ask, Sebastian wasn’t expecting that particular one. His impulsiveness on the other hand won this round.

“My wife is dead, stop talking bullshit.” 

“Correct. Your wife is dead and there is no possible scientific way to bring her back to life.” Ruvik responded. He walked slowly past the detective and slipped the ring into his pocket. “Unless we’re in a world where science is inapplicable.” Ruvik smirked.

“Everything you’ve witnessed up until now has been quite familiar, hasn’t it? It’s because we’re not inside my mind, Sebastian. We’re inside yours.” Ruvik opened the door and threw a final glance towards Sebastian.

“Two souls will carry on being tortured until you make up your mind, detective. Choose wisely.” 

Ruvik let out a faint chuckle and disappeared into smoke, leaving behind a restless detective. Sebastian stood there, speechless. 

He had never thought about it that way but Sebastian has been ignoring one thing: His feelings and emotions. He had wiped them off his life in fear of enduring the same pain he once went through. He believed he’d never have feelings for anyone any more, but was it really the case? 

Joseph has been his partner since Myra and him got married. He had always seen him as a good friend and an amazing detective but nothing more. However, things have changed lately. He had discovered a side to Joseph he didn’t know of. Or more like, he discovered a side of himself he never knew of.

Could he have been blind all along? Could what Ruvik said be true, and that he had been inflicting nothing but pain? Sebastian had never thought of this before.

“Sebastian?” The low trembling voice of a man pulled him out of his thoughts. Joseph was sitting on the bed, a clear confused expression shown on his face as his hand sat over his chest. The burn had disappeared.

“Joseph.” The detective rushed towards his partner. 

“What happen-?” Joseph was interrupted by Sebastian’s sudden embrace.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around him tightly, almost crushing the man in between his arms. He had never felt this much eagerness for human warmth before. Could he have been holding himself back all along?

“Sebastian! Don’t!” Joseph’s tone rose up as he pushed himself away and stood up. “I almost killed you a while ago. You should stay away from me.” 

Sebastian blinked as he got pushed away. It was the very first time Joseph rejected him. The man looked angry, confused, distressed. He clenched his fists and headed to the living room. Sebastian followed.

Joseph walked across the living room. He pushed the window open and took in a deep breath. He exhaled afterwards. 

“We’re trapped here forever, aren’t we?...” Joseph looked down at his hands. He was trembling.

Sebastian put his hand into his pocket and took out the ring. It was the same plain looking golden ring that reminded Sebastian of the day of his wedding. The same ring he had kept wearing even after his wife’s death, the same ring that saved him more than once in this twisted mind that was none other than his own. 

It took him longer than expected, but Sebastian finally understood.

“You could feel it, couldn’t you?” Sebastian asked, eyeing the ring in the palm of his hand. “All this time, you knew that I didn’t completely move on.”

Joseph kept silent. He stood by the window at the other side of the room, his back facing Sebastian.

“I don’t know if an apology would be enough to compensate for all those years, but-“ 

“Enough!” Joseph suddenly shouted. “Can’t you see this isn’t the right time to talk about this? We can’t get out of here! There’s no fucking way out, we’re trapped forever!”

Joseph’s whole body was trembling in anger as he shouted. His heartbeat raced and he was panting. He took in a deep breath and looked aside. 

“I’m sorry, I just…”

Sebastian walked towards Joseph. He squeezed the ring inside his palm and as he arrived by the window, he tossed the ring outside. Joseph watched the scene in shock.

The whole apartment crumbled down. The walls disappeared, the furniture turned into dust, the floor was now a rocky ground and Sebastian and Joseph were standing at the side of a cliff. In front of their eyes the fog that earlier blinded their view dissipated to let the light of the sun through. The gentle breeze caressed the leaves of the sea of trees that exposed under their eyes. The view was breath-taking. 

“We’re inside my mind and that ring was our only escape. Unless you get rid of me, there’s no way out of here.” Sebastian spoke those words with confidence. He then looked towards Joseph whose eyes reflected pure confusion. 

The detective rested the palm of his hand against the younger one’s cheek then leaned over to press his lips against his. Joseph’s trembling body calmed down against him. Joseph responded to the kiss and clenched his fists around Sebastian’s collar.

“Don’t you fucking dare, Seb…” Joseph whispered once their lips parted. Sebastian took a step away from him.

“I didn’t know you smoke. I didn’t know you swear either.” Sebastian said. “There are many things about you I still ignore. Like how good in bed you would be.” Sebastian laughed at his own words while Joseph kept silent.

Sebastian stood few steps away from his partner. He reached for his handgun and tossed it towards Joseph.

“You’re giving it back once we wake up, all right?” Sebastian said with a smirk. “Now do it.”

“We can find another way out. You don’t have to-”

“It’s easier this way, trust me.” Sebastian insisted. “Now, do it, Joseph. Shoot me.”

Joseph’s hands trembled. He wasn’t sure about this although Sebastian looked confident. He swallowed dryly and pointed the gun towards his partner, an act he never thought of committing before.

“Seb…” Joseph’s hands trembled violently as he looked at him. Sebastian gave him a brief nod, whispering "Do it" over and over again. The usual confident smile displaying on his face. 

“I’m sorry…” 

A moment later, the sound of a gunshot was heard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally the "hottest" so far.  
> Enjoy~

“I’m sorry…”

Joseph’s words held a tone of regret. He looked down. The gun slipped from in between his fingers and hit the ground.

“That was the last one.”Sebastian picked up the gun and checked the numbers of bullets left. The gun was empty.

“I couldn’t do it.” Joseph carried on in a mournful voice. He lifted up his eyes to catch the sight of Sebastian approaching him.

Joseph swallowed bitterly at the thought of his own actions. He had just now wasted their one and only chance to escape from this place. What was he thinking when he pulled that trigger and missed the shot?

"Have one.” Sebastian suggested. He offered him a cigarette.

Joseph looked hesitant. Sebastian didn’t think twice before forcing the cigarette between his lips. “You no longer need to hold back around me.” He said with a smile before putting a cigarette in his own mouth and searching his pockets for a lighter.

“Here.” Joseph said as he held out a lighter. He lit up Sebastian’s cigarette and as he tried to light up his, the fire went off. “Shit.”

Sebastian let out a faint laugh. He still found it hilariously sexy whenever his partner swore. His eyes fixed a frustrated Joseph struggling to make the lighter work but in vain.

“Hold on, I got this.” The detective approached his partner. He placed the palm of his hands around their cigarettes as he closed the distance between them. In less than a second, both cigarettes were emitting a line of smoke.

Joseph took in a deep breath and exhaled. He could feel his lungs relax to the familiar feeling. He hadn’t had a smoke since they landed in this place. However, he always avoided doing it in front of Sebastian for some reason. Probably the idea of a non-smoker was more appealing to the man. After all, Sebastian’s wife Myra didn't smoke. Joseph remembered clearly the days Sebastian had spent forcing himself to quit for the sake of his new-born daughter. The memories brought back a nostalgic feeling that Joseph didn’t particularly appreciated being reminded of. A long sigh escaped his mouth and Joseph opened his eyes to catch Sebastian staring at him.

“What?” He impulsively asked.

“You look relaxed when you smoke.” Sebastian noted. “And ten times hotter than usual.”

“Oh, shut up.” Joseph mumbled while he nudged Sebastian’s shoulder. He brought his hand to his chest where the burn was once located. “Tell me. What was he after?”

“Ruvik?” Sebastian asked, receiving a worried gaze from his partner.

“He mentioned something about you being the perfect host.” Sebastian explained as the previous words Ruvik spoke replayed in his mind.

_“…Let’s say you had the chance to choose between your past wife and your beloved partner, who would it be?”_

_“…Two souls will carry on being tortured until you make up your mind, detective. Choose wisely.”_

Sebastian remembered those lines clearly among the rest. He was put in front of a tough choice that he wasn’t ready to take yet. But sooner or later, he will find himself forced to.

“Don’t worry about it.”Sebastian finally said. “It will be fine.” He gave Joseph a warm pat on the shoulder. Joseph nodded in silence.

“Come to think of it, you’ve got one twisted mind.” Joseph noticed. “Look at this.”

Sebastian lifted up his eyes towards the horizon. There stood giant floating mountains in the air. The plains underneath were in constant movement similar to large waves of a calm sea. The air held a gentle breeze. Everything seemed quiet and steady.

“Somehow, it’s peaceful when you’re around.” Sebastian remarked. He couldn’t agree more with himself. Whenever Joseph was with him nothing would disturb the calmness of their surroundings. “I can’t believe I’m saying this now but… “Sebastian stopped to take in a deep breath then carried on. “Don't ever leave my side, Joseph. I honestly don’t know what I would become without you next to me.”

Sebastian’s attention that was attracted by the animate landscapes from afar landed back on Joseph. He wondered what got the man to be so quiet. He soon received his answer the moment Joseph took a grip of his collar and for the first time, forced his lips against his.

The second his cigarette slipped from in between his lips to hit the ground, the detective felt himself dive into a sea of emotions that burst within him. The warmth and softness of his lips, their taste, his scent, everything about Joseph was making the man go crazy. This feeling he so longer missed, craved but never fulfilled, it was finally there, buried deep within his heart. It sent shivers down his spine and awakened all of his senses. He could no longer lie to himself. Sebastian was falling deeply in love with a man whom he has known for years, and this man was none other than his partner, Joseph. Who could've thought this was to happen one day?

Sebastian took off the younger detective’s glasses and slid them inside his pocket. He took a long stare at his face. Joseph had his eyes closed, his lips searching for Sebastian’s. Sebastian smiled softly at the view.

He traced the tip of his tongue over Joseph’s lips who didn’t hesitate to open his mouth wider. The moment he let his tongue slip inside, it was trapped and sucked on vigorously.

Sebastian seized his partner by the waist, drawing him closer, longing desperately to sense his body heat. Their crotches bumped against each other and Joseph hummed lustfully. The fabric of their pants wasn’t helping as It increased the friction that drove both men into a state of pure excitement.

“Wait, Seb-Mm!“Joseph tried to protest but only got pulled into a deeper kiss. The younger detective could feel his entire body squeeze tightly against Sebastian’s. In less than few seconds, his breathing turned into heavy panting and he was too aroused to resist.

It wasn’t until he finally pulled back to grasp some air that Sebastian noticed the changing of scenery around them. The green landscapes disappeared behind four gloomy walls that encircled the small interior they stood in. They seemed to be back in the cabin but the detective cared less. Right now, all that mattered was the deep emotional and physical connection he was sharing with the man in front of him.

“Joseph…“ Sebastian parted his lips. He wanted to explain to him, to tell him. He wanted to let Joseph know about the rush of feelings erupting inside him, making of him a whole new person. But the moment he was ready to speak, Joseph chose to press his fingers against his mouth, holding him back from saying a word. Joseph took few steps behind and rested his back against the wall.

His fingers left Sebastian’s lips and slid lower down his neck. Once he took a grip of his tie he swiftly dragged him closer with force. Sebastian lost his balance and ended up falling chest to chest against his partner, their lips barely touching.

“I want you, Sebastian.” Joseph whispered greedily, parting his lips for his partner to claim.

“Fuck.” Sebastian cursed as the last bits of self-control left him and he found himself devouring his partner’s tempting lips eagerly.He could feel pure hunger grow within him. His body was demanding it and he could no longer hold it back.

Their lips parted and Sebastian didn’t hesitate to go further. He traced his tongue down Joseph’s jaw line to end up on his neck, stopping occasionally to suck on his skin. He purposely left small red bruises all over it. Joseph tilted his head to the side, exposing his entire neck to the man who devoured every bit of it.

When he expected it the least, Sebastian was pushed against the wall and Joseph took over the dominant role. He unbuttoned the detective’s shirt and let his fingers wander underneath. The touch of the fabric of his gloves against his skin made Sebastian question his sensitivity. He couldn’t repress the shudders that ran d simultaneously own his body.

“Ah, fuck-“Sebastian groaned. Joseph had caught him off-guard the moment he started grinding against him. A bulge had formed underneath his pants and he could admit that this was nothing compared to all these years he spent trying desperately to satisfy himself.

The two men carried on with their fight for dominance. Each would attempt to take control only to be pushed down the second later. Running out of patient, Sebastian had gripped on Joseph’s shirt and ripped it open. His body was slender, firm yet extremely sensitive. The moment he ran his fingers down his sides, he heard him emit a lustful moan.

“Sebastian- Ah…” Joseph let out another groan. Sebastian’s lips had left his neck to place on his chest, letting his lips and tongue wander around the new area.

“Fuck, your moans are turning me on.” Sebastian’s lips brushed against one of Joseph’s nipples. It was stiff. He didn’t hesitate to open his mouth and take it in. He licked, sucked, and nibbled on it until all he could hear were muffled moans that Joseph fought hard to suppress.

“Shit… N-Not fair.” Joseph complained. His voice and body were a shivering mess. Not admitting defeat yet, he palmed the detective’s bulge and gave it a sudden squeeze. He felt Sebastian’s body react instantly, resulting on a slight jolt.

“H-Hey, you could’ve warned me.” Sebastian mumbled. Joseph showed an amused smirk. He soon regretted it as he was suddenly pushed to the ground.

“Damn it, Seb. What do you think you’re doing?” Joseph tripped and fell. He rubbed his back in pain. His chest was entirely exposed, his cheeks reddened and an entire side of his neck was covered in bruises.

Sebastian kneel down on top of him, trapping him underneath. He took off his own shirt, revealing a lightly tanned and muscled chest. Joseph couldn’t take his eyes of him. His hands reached almost instinctively his exposed body.

“Holy shit, Seb...” Joseph panted. He lifted up his legs and firmly tied them around the man’s waist before he could whisper into his ear. “This is nothing compared to everything I’ve ever imagined...”

Sebastian was once again pulled down by the last piece of clothing figuring on his upper body, his tie. Joseph had tightly swirled his fingers around it and tugged on it several times as their lips connected for a lustful kiss. Sebastian couldn’t complain. This was turning him on way beyond his imagination.

Sebastian allowed his hands to discover lower down his partner’s body. His fingertips slid underneath the edge of his pants while his other hand worked on removing his belt.

A groan left his mouth. Again, Joseph was faster and had unzipped Sebastian’s pants to grope his bulge.

“You just never give up, do you?” Sebastian whispered in a defeated tone. His underwear has gotten slightly wet due to the intense fondling he received.

“Touch me, Sebastian.” Joseph erotically moaned. Sebastian could only obey. His hand reached its destination. His fingers wrapped around a thick erect member. It throbbed in his palm, as if it begged to be touched.

“Ngh-” Joseph suppressed a moan by biting hardly on his lip. But it was useless the moment Sebastian joined their shafts together. The heat emanating from each one as well as the sticky friction created by the contact made it unbearable. Joseph couldn’t believe he was already reaching his limit.

“Ah, fuck… I can’t hold it much longer.” Sebastian almost moaned those words out and Joseph cursed him silently for making it even harder for him to restrain. But it was too late. The man was already driven into the longest lust-filled orgasm he had ever experienced.

“Did you just…?” Sebastian’s eyes widened at the sight of a wasted man under him. Joseph was panting harshly, his body arched slightly away from the floor before landing back to take deep breaths. When he opened his eyes to see that Sebastian was watching him, his cheeks turned bright red and he looked away. Sebastian couldn’t believe that would be enough to drive him to his limit.

Moments later, the cabin plunged into silence. The sound of steady breathing was the only thing that could be heard. Sebastian’s body was resting on top of Joseph’s who embraced him. Sebastian peeked at his partner’s face and took notice of a small smile on it.

“What’s so funny?”

“I can’t believe we just did it in the middle of nowhere.” Joseph held himself back from laughing any louder.

“Regretting now?” Sebastian smirked.

“I must admit It was hard resisting the temptation. Especially after seeing this body in front of me… Damn.” Joseph smoothly answered and put small kisses all over his chest.

“You’re one perverted detective.” Sebastian was able to mumble before his lips were claimed. He ran his fingers through Joseph’s hair, deepening their kiss. He opened his eyes shortly to grasp the sight of his partner’s face but his attention got drawn by something else. Something familiar. Something Sebastian didn't even want to see.

Joseph pulled back shortly after.“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Sebastian showed a gentle smile once his eyes settled back on his partner to resume their kiss. He moved his hand to slide the object off his finger and throw it aside.

All along, Sebastian had always been right.

The ring was alive and it wasn't ready to give up chasing him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not uploading last week. I had a technical problem with my laptop and only fixed it this week.
> 
> The ending is near,
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a beautiful morning and the weather was perfect. The sky was of a pure blue and clouds passed by slowly. A soft breeze caressed the leaves of the trees that fell gently over the wooden house. 

In the middle of the sea of flowers encircling the habitat ran the figure of a child. With her small hands, the dark haired girl caressed and touched everything in sight. Every small flower attracted her curious soul. She carried on exploring the small garden in excited spirits. 

Sebastian’s eyes followed closely the movements of the young girl. The man had taken a sit on a wooden chair by the house’s door and enjoyed his warm drink. A small smile traced upon his lips once the little girl stopped and turned to wave his way. Soon enough, her attention was captured by another flower that she eagerly scouted down to take a closer look of. 

“She looks happy.” A female voice cleared. Sebastian turned his head towards the speaker only to receive a kiss on his cheek. “Buying a new house was certainly a good choice.” The woman continued with a smile.

Sebastian held the woman’s hand and planted a soft kiss on it. “What about you, Myra? Are you happy with this considering our situation?” Sebastian asked calmly.

“We made a promise not to talk about work at home, Sebastian.” Myra stated with a small frown then leaned over to kiss her husband’s forehead. “I know it isn’t the right time to be changing houses but thinking about our little girl…As a mother and wife nothing makes me happier than to see the both of you happy. And look at her.” Myra’s eyes gazed towards the garden, the young girl jumped around happily, chasing a butterfly. “She’s so full of joy.” Myra spoke fondly.

Sebastian kept silent for a while, his eyes fixed on his daughter. Myra took a sit next to him and held his hand. She noticed the worried gaze upon her husband’s face.

“Seb, please. There is no need to worry.” Myra comforted him. “Yes, I know the cases I’m working on recently are no joking matter but I’m sure everything will be all right. I even heard there would be a new detective assigned soon enough as my new partner, so there is nothing to worry about, okay?”

Myra smiled warmly and Sebastian couldn’t resist smiling back at her. 

“Now that’s what I like to see. You look way more handsome with a smile on your face.” Myra laughed and leaned over to kiss Sebastian’s lips. Sebastian leaned over to return it lovingly. 

“So tell me, how’s your new partner? I heard he’s a young handsome man, and quite the clever detective.” Myra brought up with a grin.

“You mean Joseph?” Sebastian stated. “Yeah, he’s a talented one. He barely talks about his personal life which keeps our relationship strictly professional.” Sebastian explained. “The other day, he cleared almost a whole case by himself which is quite impressive. I honestly respect his sense of judgment and trust his guts.” Sebastian explained while thinking of the recent cases he had been working on with his partner. He noticed later that Myra’s eyes were set on him with a smirk on her face. “What?”

“You seem rather fond of this young man.” Myra said with a soft chuckle. “How rare.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Sebastian narrowed his eyes and leaned over. 

Myra’s smile widened as her eyes set on her husband. Her smile was brighter than a child’s, which made her look younger than her age.

The couple’s attention was soon dragged towards their daughter who called them and waved from far.

“Mummy, daddy! Can I pick some?” The young girl asked hesitantly while pointing at a couple colorful flowers on the ground.

“Sure thing, sweetheart! Just be careful, some have thorns and might hurt you.” Myra replied back. The young girl gave a clear nod before getting back to her occupation.

Sebastian watched the scene with a smile on his face. He picked his glass of coffee and took a long sip. His eyes then caught the smile fading off Myra’s face. The woman looked suddenly thoughtful. 

While he searched for the right words to speak, Myra had already parted her lips and words slipped out in a sorrowful tone.

“Sebastian, can I ask you something?” Myra asked. Sebastian’s silence was enough answer for the woman to carry on her speech. 

“If… I were to leave one day. Would you always remember me?” Myra’s words seemed distant. Her hand that tightly squeezed Sebastian’s grew colder. 

“What are you talking about? Don’t say things like that.” Sebastian responded.

“Promise me, Sebastian.” Myra said as clear worry was shown within her eyes. 

“Promise you’ll always remember me.” That one last line was spoken in a shuddering voice. Sebastian’s confusion was clear upon his face once his wife stood up and distanced herself from him to join her daughter. 

Sebastian watched as the young girl embraced her mother, offering her the flowers she spent most of the morning picking up. Myra smiled tenderly while accepting the gift.

Sebastian sighed deeply as he looked up. The sky was covered in clouds. A storm was in the way.

Suddenly, a cry of help was heard and within a second the entire garden was in fire. Flames emerged out of nowhere to engulf the two beings in front of him. Screams of tortured bodies were heard and Sebastian was helpless. His voice and body failed him. He could neither shout nor move. He was bound to his chair, enslaved to watch the entire incident until the two bodies hit the ground in despair. 

The second later, Sebastian opened his eyes to a gloomy ceiling. His panting was harsh and a cold sweat slid down his cheek. His body was frozen and his heart throbbed painfully. 

The human warmth close by calmed his troubled senses. His eyes set on the peaceful face of his sleeping partner. Joseph was keeping his body close enough and Sebastian could feel his calm breathing caress his neck.

His heart race calmed down eventually and the detective could breathe once again. He let out a deep sigh and rubbed tiredly his eyes. He hadn’t had any sleep without disturbance the past few days and his body had started to pay the price.

“What a nightmare…” Sebastian sighed shortly. He eyed his hand and noticed the appearance of his wedding ring around his finger. 

Sebastian looked towards Joseph. Unlike him, the man seemed to be in a peaceful sleeping state. Watching him was enough for Sebastian to regain his composure. He remembered the way he held him close a while ago and with that simple though in mind, all of the detective’s worries faded away. 

Sebastian pressed a simple kiss on his partner’s forehead and hissed instantly. He slowly moved his hand from underneath Joseph’s head and sat up. His eyes gazed at his ring. The item was glowing furiously and had slightly burned the skin underneath. 

“Yeah.” Sebastian finally concluded. “I get it now.”

With those simple words spoken the ground began to shake. The world around started to change as if Sebastian’s decision had affected it greatly. The man was taken by surprise and his partner immediately awoke.

“Sebastian? What’s going on?” Joseph barely spoke as he was still confused and half-asleep. 

“We need to get out of here.” Sebastian shortly answered. He grabbed his partner’s arm and pulled him up. The two men rushed out of the small cabin and watched it collapse behind them. The violent earthquake carried on. Joseph clang tightly to Sebastian and the two were caught up by the horrific scenery.

The place was a living hell. The horizon was covered in fire and the ground that once held a green surface of grass had now split into half to start parting one side from others, devouring anything in between. The ground moved and Joseph and Sebastian’s bodies that struggled to keep their balance.

“Fuck. We need to find a way out and fast.” Sebastian announced as he pulled Joseph after him. The two men ran away far from the cracking ground that seemed to follow them closely, aiming to absorb them into the depth of darkness within.

To make the matter worse, Haunted rose out of nowhere. The walking corpses rushed left and right after the two detectives that pushed their way through the blazing grass.

“Where the hell do they come from? What the hell is going on?” Joseph seemed terrified with the sudden change of events but Sebastian had to ignore him. The man was too focused on getting them away of the life-threatening situation he threw them in.

The ring, it was all the ring’s fault. Sebastian knew by rejecting the object’s help it was made impossible for them to leave this world. They were condemned here forever. But still, Sebastian refused to use it for a reason he alone knew.

“Joseph, there’s something I need to tell you.” Sebastian announced, stopping midway. The Haunted were miles away from the two of them and that distance seemed to narrow greatly with each second that passed.

“For god’s sake, Seb, does this look like the right time to have a conversation?” Joseph bluntly responded. His eyes moved back and forth to see hundreds of Haunted race their way. “Come on, save the talk for later. We need to get out of here-!”

“This is about you and me.” Sebastian continued in a serious tone, refusing to move from his spot.

“God damn.” Joseph cursed. He rubbed the space between his eyes anxiously. “I swear to god, Seb, whatever that is you want to say, it better be worth it in case we end up a meal for the Haunted.” Joseph muttered.

Around them, the entire place turned into a chaotic scenery. Every standing stone crumbled down and every bit of grass was being devoured by the flames. The sky turned from a dark blue to a crimson blood. 

It was all clear. There was absolutely no way out of this place and If Sebastian had one last wish, it would be to tell Joseph what he deeply felt for him.

“Joseph, I-“

The moment he parted his lips, Joseph pressed his fingers against them. “I changed my mind. You’ll tell me once we get out of here alive…Together.” Joseph spoke in a serious tone. Sebastian knew he had seen right through him.

“Now, I’m not really fond of this place, so can we get out of here already?” 

Sebastian smiled faintly. Just as he expected, Joseph wasn’t one to give up easily and that’s probably one of the things he always admired about him. 

“Fuck! You’ve got to be kidding me!” Joseph shouted and the two men’s attention was dragged towards their surroundings. The Haunted had approached them quicker than expected and to make the matter worse, the fire ceased and they lost sight of their enemy.

“Come on, I can see a way through!” 

Joseph ran his way towards the entrance of a cave. It was the one they both came from when they first got into this world, the place where everything began. Sebastian tried to tag along after his partner but the sudden shock that ran through his body sent him instantly to the ground.

“Shit!” Sebastian cursed. His eyes caught sight of the ring that burned half of his hand. His skin was torn off and eaten by the flames emerging from the small item. He tried to get rid of it but in vain.

By that time Joseph had arrived at the cave’s entrance, the ground had crumbled behind him, creating a void between him and his partner who was left behind.

“Fuck! Hold on there. I-I’ll find a way through!” Joseph shouted.

“No.” Sebastian calmly answered. “You need to go on by yourself, Joseph.” Sebastian explained. He looked at his hand. The ring was glowing red. It was a signal and Sebastian knew it. “I’ve still got something to take care of.”

“What? Seb! No!” Joseph’s expression showed both frustration and anger. “Don’t you dare!"

“Look around you, Joseph. There’s no fucking way we can both make it out alive!” Sebastian angrily shouted back. “There’s a way through that cave. Just run until you make it back to where it all began. I’ll meet you on the other side.” Sebastian spoke those last words with a painful sigh. The silence lasted longer than expected and Sebastian started wondering if Joseph was even listening to him.

“You better be there when I wake up or I’ll never forgive you.” Joseph finally said. He took in a deep breath and turned his back to him. Sebastian saw him hesitate before he ran his way into the cave. Sebastian watched him disappear from his sight, his heart clenched tightly around itself.

“Now...” Sebastian announced calmly. “Let’s deal with you.” He pulled the ring off his finger, hissing at the awful pain it left behind. “Take me to her.” Sebastian whispered.

“Take me to Myra.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter guys. Sorry for making you all wait! It was worth it.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and Kudos I've received. It truly means a lot to me. I was glad I wrote this fanfiction.
> 
> Enjoy~

It was early in the morning. Joseph was laying down in a bed, asleep.The room was quiet and slowly,Joseph started opening his eyes. He was welcomed by a heavy headache that lasted for a minute or two. His body was numb and his view foggy.  
  
Joseph searched over his bedside, coming across his notebook and a pair of glasses. He put the glasses on and took a clearer of his surroundings.  
  
He was in a small hospital room. White curtains fell over two closed windows that covered a gloomy weather outside. It seemed like a storm was approaching.  
  
“Where am I?” Joseph wondered in uncertainly. The man wasn’t sure whether to be glad he made it out alive or afraid this was going to turn into another one of those nightmares.  
  
Before he could gather evidence of his new situation, the room’s door burst open and a nurse followed by a doctor walked -rather fast- in. Joseph didn’t recognize either of them.  
  
“Sir, I told you. The patient had made it." The nurse exclaimed in an excited tone. "This must be some kind of miracle!”  
  
The woman had long blond hair and a pale skin. She was a beautiful lady, kind as well since she rushed to Joseph’s side and helped tidying his pillow. “Mr. Oda. How do you feel?”  
  
Joseph gave the woman a long stare. She was too close which made him a bit uncomfortable. The doctor joined her immediately, taking a closer look at the man’s wrist. Two tubes were coming out of it. Joseph could feel it slightly itch once he noticed.  
  
“Detective Joseph Oda?” The doctor spoke up Joseph’s name.  
  
Joseph’s attention focused on the doctor, mumbling a small : “Yes?”  
  
His simple answer had the power to make both the nurse and the doctor sigh loudly. They looked relieved for a reason or another. Joseph eyed them, hoping for an explanation.  
  
“Welcome back, detective. We’re glad you made it.” The doctor’s answer lifted a heavy burden off Joseph’s chest. Does this mean he had succeeded? Does this mean he escaped that nightmare?  
  
He took a moment to remember the last events that occurred a while ago. The latest thing that hit his mind was when he parted ways with Sebastian. Joseph ran even further into the cave and the next thing was him opening his eyes in this room.  
  
“Sebastian.” Joseph called. “Did he wake up? Did Sebastian wake up?” Joseph asked anxiously. He tried to push himself up only to fall back on the bed. His hands were numb and refused to obey him. The nurse jumped to help him regain his posture.  
  
“Please, sir. Stay still.” The doctor advised. He had finished what it looked like checking every tube connected to Joseph’s body. “You’re still under the effect of the medication. Your brain hasn’t recovered fully after the incident.”  
  
The incident? Joseph wondered which incident exactly the man was talking about.  
  
“What happened? What’s wrong with my body?”  
  
The doctor and the nurse exchanged a swift gaze. A long silence followed before the doctor decided to finally explain.  
  
“Your body has been found inside the Beacon Mental Hospital. You were…In a rather bad condition.” The doctor’s eyes looked down towards the bedside where Joseph’s notebook lied. “I believe you remember the reason that got you there, detective. However, I'm afraid to inform you that none of your partners had made it out alive. You’re the only survivor.”  
   
“What?!” Joseph exclaimed. “No, there-there must be some kind of mistake! My partners, Sebastian Castellanos and Juli kidman, they made it out. They’re alive!”  
  
Joseph’s reaction seemed to raise the suspicion in the eyes of the two in front of him. He carried on nonetheless.  
  
“You have to believe me. He was there, detective Castellanos, my partner. He was there when I woke up in this same hospital room two days ago with- with some kind of burn in my chest. The hospital released us and the next day we got back to our office and that's when I lost consciousness and-“  
  
“Sir. That's impossible.” The doctor kindly interrupted him. Joseph could see a pitiful gaze draw over his face.  
  
“You’ve been unconscious for over three months.”  
  
The doctor's announcement came as a complete surprise. For a short moment Joseph wanted to believe he didn’t hear him well.  
  
“Let me explain.” The doctor quickly interfered before Joseph could react. “Three months ago, you have been found unconscious in the Beacon mental hospital. You’ve been instantly transported here under our care and I must admit we thought we were losing you. As for your partners Kidman and Castellanos..." The doctor took a break to take a breath then continued. "Their bodies were found in the same room as yourself. But they were long dead.”  
  
Joseph flinched at the pain his head suddenly gave him. The story the doctor just tailed didn’t match what he had lived- or rather survived. Nothing seemed right. His headache worsened and the doctor ordered the nurse to get him some painkillers. The woman ran quickly out of the room.  
  
“No… Everything that happened. It… It was real, I survived it. I remember it all! The case, the ring, the burn. Yes the burn! I have it right he-“  Joseph uncovered his upper body for his one and last proof. He was surprised by the sight of a clean pale chest. Not even a single scar was carved on it.  
  
He could hear the doctor let out a long sigh and whisper few words to the nurse who came back with the medicine.  
  
“Sir. It is understandable.” The doctor clarified once he turned back to face him. “Your head was severely damaged. You suffered from a memory loss but somehow your brain managed to eventually gain back the main elements. However, the side effects were a bit unsettling as your brain somehow mixed both dreams and reality in order to cover up some black holes. But rest assured, with amplified treatment you-“  
  
“No way.” Joseph cut off instantly. “No fucking way!” He violently tossed the glass of water he was handed aside. The glass fell on the ground and shattered into pieces. The nurse let out a surprised scream.  
  
“Sir! Please calm down!” The doctor held the detective down but Joseph pushed him away. He could finally feel the blood rush through his veins. He was finally able to move his body parts. He reached for the broken glass and aimed it towards the two who stepped back in fear.  
  
“Sebastian is alive. You hear me? He’s alive! I’m going to find him. I’m going to help him from whatever you fucking did to him!”  
  
Joseph pulled the tubes off his wrists and struggled to walk out of the room, leaving an alarmed doctor and a trembling nurse behind. The doctor quickly turned back to address the woman.  
  
“What are you looking at? Quick, Inform the others! We have a mentally ill patient on the loose.”  
  
In the corridor, Joseph walked as fast as he could. The pain in his legs made it impossible for him to run. His entire body was sore and he hated how it felt like he hadn’t moved for days.  
  
“Three months? You must be fucking kidding me!”  
  
Joseph walked in the elevator in time. He made sure not to attract any unnecessary attention. Once down to the first floor, he headed for the exit. As soon as his feet allowed him to, he ran as fast as he could.  
  
Joseph stopped by the sidewalk at the corner of a street. He regained his breath and looked around. He was someplace he recognized, a street not so far from the office. He could make it there in less than fifteen minutes but it wasn’t possible in his current outfit. Joseph was still in his hospital gown and has been attracting many suspicious gazes on his way here.  
  
Joseph took in a deep breath and headed towards the closest place he knew of. Sebastian’s apartment. There must be some evidence there that could help the man prove the doctor wrong.  
  
The apartment building was the same as Joseph left it. He took the elevator upstairs and ignored the weird gazes he received along the way. He knocked at the apartment's door but received no response.  
  
He pushed the door. To his surprise, it was open. He proceeded carefully inside. The moment he stepped into the living room the latest hopes he carried chattered into pieces.  
  
The apartment was empty. Every single furniture had disappeared leaving dusty walls and a gloomy floor. A shelf was abandoned at the corner of the room as well as some old pictures hanging here and there.  
  
“This can’t be possible…”  
  
Joseph burst into the bedroom. It was deserted. He caught the sight of few tattered boxes by the window side. The content was disappointing. More old books and broken cups. He opened the closet. A single jacket hung there gloomily. Joseph could recognize it as one of Sebastian’s favorite.  
  
Joseph brought his hand to his face. He rubbed his eyes and sighed loudly in despair. He pressed his shoulders against the closet, supporting his body that was growing heavier.  
  
“Haha… Hahaha…” Joseph’s laughter echoed through the empty room. He took in a deep breath and sighed. “So this is how it feels like to go insane.”  
  
He let his body fall to the ground.  
  
“What now?”  
  
                                                                                                          ***  
  
  
An hour later Joseph was on his way to the office. He made sure to stop by his own apartment to put on some clothes and grab his car’s key first.  
  
Once arrived, Joseph was welcomed by his co-workers. Some showed their relief and others apologized for the loss.  
Joseph avoided them. He was in no mood to deal with his emotions. He made his way through to his office and shut the door close to take a look around. Three desks stood there, each on a side. A lot of papers and books were scattered all over the place.  
  
“Someone was here before me.” Joseph remarked. He reached his own desk and pulled the drawer open. A lonely picture was lying in the middle of the papers. That one picture he tried to return but Sebastian insisted on letting him have it. Sebastian’s picture.  
  
“I knew it.” Joseph picked up the picture and looked at it closely, a faint smile on his lips. “To think I almost suspected my own sanity.”  
  
He tucked the picture in his back pocket and headed out of the office in a rush. He knew it and he was sure of it now. This was all an act. It was part of their plan and Joseph almost fell for it.  
  
“I need to head back to the hospital. Sebastian must be there- No, he _better_ be there.”

  
On his way out, Joseph noticed the presence of two policemen by the reception. He could swear he overheard his own name brought up in the conversation.

  
“Mr. Oda.” A voice addressed him. Joseph almost jumped off his place. He swiftly looked behind him to face an old looking man. Joseph recognized him as one of the security guards of the building.

  
“What is it?” He bluntly responded.

  
“There are some guys looking for you, saying you…Ran away or something. You’d better head to the reception and clear any misunderstandings, they’re right over there.”

  
Joseph muttered a curse when one of the two policemen noticed him and alarmed his partner. Joseph knew what this was about.

  
“Sir?”

  
The detective turned his back to the old man and rushed out of the back door. Although running was his least favorite activity, he was surprised by how good he held up.

  
Back at the parking lot, more policemen had showed up in the area, more police cars joined in and the whole building was surrounded in less than a second.

  
“Shit. Forget about the car.”

  
It was a fifteen minutes run from the office back to the hospital building. Joseph was caught up under a heavy rain. More running and more rain. This was definitely not his luckiest day.

  
Joseph knew his luck couldn’t get any better the moment he arrived back at the hospital. The entire building was under safety pressure and the security has intensified. It was nearly impossible to use the front gate without being spotted. However, there was no other entrance and time was running out. Joseph pulled his scarf up, took off his glasses and walked in.  
Some security men eyed the detective. One of them whispered something to his compagnion and they both walked towards him.

  
“Hey you!”

  
Joseph cursed under his breath. He had no other choice but to stop. All of a sudden an ambulance emerged at the entrance and two doctors rushed with an injured person in.

  
“Clear out the way!” One of the doctor shouted angrily at the security guards who stepped aside immediately. Joseph took the chance to sneak in. He managed to make it all the way to the reception desk when he got stopped by a nurse. She was a dark-skinned woman, slightly overweight. Her piercing gaze was enough to send a shudder down Joseph's spine.

  
The nurse eyes the man for a long while before she threw her hand on the desk and grabbed a paper sheet.

  
“Who’d you come to visit, handsome?” The woman asked, looking through the names of the patients and their rooms displayed on her paper.

  
“Sebastian.” Joseph nervously answered.

  
“Sebastian what?”

  
“Just Sebastian. He was a… coworker of mine. We… Weren’t very close so…”

  
The woman threw him a suspicious gaze. Joseph hoped he would make it with such a lie.

  
“So you don’t know his last name? You’re one of those guys  who don’t show up ‘til their friends are dead, huh? Tsk, tsk.” The nurse put the papers down on the table and stood up. “But I guess I can make an exception for that cute face of yours, pretty boy. Follow me.”

  
Joseph didn’t know whether he should be relieved or scared. He followed up to the woman, making sure to keep a good distance between them.

  
“There are currently four Sebastians in this hospital." Joseph jolted when the woman broke the silence. "One of them is up ahead.”

  
The nurse cleared the path and Joseph tagged along. They took the stairs to the second floor and stopped by two patients who -of course- Joseph didn’t recognize.

  
“There’s two more Sebastians. One in this room, the other in surgery. You can’t meet the one in surgery so you gotta wait for two hours straight.” The nurse pushed the door open. “Is this your Sebastian?”

  
Joseph walked inside the room. His eyes met an old grumpy man’s lying on the bed, out of strength.The sight of the man at the verge of death reminded him of how crucial his situation was. If he doesn’t act up quick. If he doesn’t find Sebastian...

  
“I-I think he’s the one in the surgery room. I’ll just wait for him outside.” Joseph turned back and left the room.

  
“You can wait downstairs. There’s a coffee machine and I can make sure to keep you company.” The woman showed a wide smile that made Joseph shiver. Even the Haunted didn’t scare as much as this woman did.

  
“I-I’m fine. I’ll wait here.Thanks…m’am.” Joseph awkwardly scooted away from the woman and took a sit on a chair.

  
“Call me Katty. You can come up to me anytime you want, handsome. I’ll be downstairs.” She threw Joseph a wink before turning her back to him and heading down. Joseph cringed in disgust.

  
He looked down at his feet and sighed profoundly. He had lost hope. There is no way he could find Sebastian in such a place. Whether they took him away or they hid him in some locked room. There was no way he would be able to find him before he gets caught himself.

  
“He must be around! Search the floor!” A voice shouted and Joseph looked up to see the doctor from earlier at the end of the corridor followed by two men. The moment their eyes met, Joseph knew he had to get his tired legs back to work.

  
“It’s him! Grab him!”

  
The stairs were out of question and the elevator was occupied. The only way out was the staff members’ stairs. Joseph kicked the door open and ran his way down to the first floor. The door leading to it was closed.

  
“Fuck!”

  
He looked up, the security guards were after him. Joseph followed the stairs down to the basement.

  
He was relieved at the sight of a door left ajar. By the entrance of what looked like a storage room Joseph spotted few boxes left next to the door. Whatever their content was, they were damn heavy and Joseph didn’t hesitate to use them as a barricade.

  
An open window caught the man’s attention. If only he had a way to reach it. Heavy knocking was heard on the doors. The guards had caught up to him. Joseph knew he had to think quick and act fast.

  
The detective cleared an entire shelf from its content before pushing it towards the window. It wasn't enough. The window was still far from his reach. To his surprise, he had uncovered a hidden air conduit behind the shlf. It was small but if he uncomfortably squeezed himself, he might fit in.

  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck. What did I put myself into?”

  
The boxes weren’t holding well and there was no time left for reflection. Joseph squeezed through the small tunnel and crawled his way inside.

  
The conduit was endless. The further he goes, the smaller the space got and Joseph’s body was growing numb. The disagreeable smell in the air wasn’t helping either. At some point the walls of the conduit began to shake and the entire space became fragile. Before he knew it, the entire conduit hit the ground.

  
Joseph painfully groaned. Not only his legs and arms but now his back was also in pain. When he opened his eyes and regained his posture, he found himself in a wide hall. The bad smell was so strong it made Joseph put his hand before his nose.

  
“This place…”

  
His eyes looked immediately towards the middle of the hall. A set of bed-shaped stones surrounded what looked like a glass sphere. The view was so familiar it made Joseph sick to his stomach.

  
The bad smell that flowed through the place was none other than dead bodies rotting in every corner of the room. As he walked between the so-called beds, Joseph started to feel more and more nauseous.

  
“What kind of sick person could’ve done this?”

  
All the experiments this place had ran and all the innocent lives it took, Joseph hated to admit such sick people still existed.

  
By the end of the bed rows, Joseph caught the sight of a corpse moving in the dark. The man jumped back in fear. The corpse soon landed still and Joseph was able to identify it.

  
“Sebastian!” Joseph shouted out at the sight of his partner laying on the stone bed. The man was unconscious. His breathing was heavy and he seemed in pain.  

  
Joseph threw himself on his partner and shook his shoulders violently. He was losing hope with every breath his partner took.

  
“Sebastian, wake up! WAKE THE FUCK UP!”

 

                                                                                                  ***

 

  
“Joseph?”

  
Unclear words were whispered into his ear and Sebastian opened his eyes to a gray sky. He was in the middle of a yard, laying on the grass. In front of him was the entrance of a familiar house. His house.

  
How long has it been since he fell asleep? He had no clue. All he could remember was parting ways with Joseph and ending up in this place the second after. He also had a dream, a weird one. Joseph was in it, trying to wake him up.

  
Sebastian rubbed his eyes. He was having a headache.

  
“I need to see her. She must be here.”

  
Sebastian pushed himself up and stepped carefully towards the house. The door opened in front of him, welcoming the man in. The house looked the exact same before the incident.

  
The ring around his finger flickered every now and then, leading the man towards his destination. Sebastian let his body guide him. The ring’s power somehow managed to direct him upstairs.

  
Sebastian’s feet stopped by a door. His bedroom’s. The door was left ajar and so Sebastian only had to push it to get in.

  
The room was wider than he remembered. It held little to no furniture. A lonely chair stood by one of the open windows that gave a view of the foggy backyard. A woman on a long red dress sat elegantly there, her eyes gazing outside.

  
“Welcome home, Sebastian.” The woman spoke softly. Her voice echoed through the almost empty space. “You’re late, I grew worried.”

  
The woman’s head turned to face Sebastian, revealing her face. She wore a melancholic expression. Her lips pointed up for a bitter smile.

  
“Myra.”

  
“Are you tired? You must be tired. You have walked a long way here, after all.” Myra swiftly got up and offered her sit. “Have a sit.”

  
“I… I’m fine.” Sebastian hesitantly declined.

  
“Dear, if you look at your face you wouldn’t be saying that.” Myra shortly sighed. She stood by the window. Sebastian watched her quietly. Her eyes reflected the gloominess of the clouds covering the sky. She was troubled.

  
“Aren’t you going to ask if I’m her, if I’m really Myra?”

  
“Should I?”

  
“You want to. Your eyes say it all.” Myra responded, a smile tracing on her face. “It is so like you. Always quiet when you less need to.”

  
Myra set her hair free. It fell gently over her shoulders. She ran her fingers through it, straightening it. Sebastian watched her closely. His lips parted but no word came out.

  
“You haven’t realized it yet?” Myra asked, gazing his way. She stepped away from the window, performing an elegant spin. Her crimson dress flew softly and landed back at her feet.  “Do you remember this dress? You do, don’t you, Sebastian?”

  
Sebastian seemed at loss of words. He watched the woman in awe. The way she spoke and acted. There was no mistake in it. And that dress, it was none other than the first gift Sebastian gave his wife after their wedding.

  
“It’s really you…” Sebastian finally said. He could not believe his eyes.

  
“At last.” Myra chuckled faintly. Her face seemed brighter, happier. She hastily rushed towards the man opening her arms for an embrace.

  
Sebastian stepped back immediately. His reaction was purely impulsive. Myra stopped in front of him, her smile fading off her face as she gave him an unpleasant look. Her silence didn’t last long before she eyed his ring and said:

“You took it off, didn’t you?”  

  
Sebastian didn’t know how to answer. This was all happening too fast for him. The fact that Myra was right in front of his eyes and looked so...Alive. But a voice in the back of his head was screaming for him to stay on his guard.

  
“It’s a long story. Listen, Myra. Can you help me get out of this place?”

  
“You took it off. You took the ring off.” Myra insisted. She lifted her eyes up to fix Sebastian. “What becomes of the promise? Of _our_ promise?” Myra spat out in anger and turned her back to him. She walked to the other side of the room and faced the open window. “You said you’ll be with me. You said you won’t leave me even if death steps in between us.” Myra spoke in a mournful tone. “I believed you. I always did, even after my death.” She took in a deep breath and sighed. “But then he came…”

  
Sebastian’s eyes shot open. As Myra spoke the rain began to fall outside. The lightning stroke and the violent thunder shook the room’s walls. The woman didn’t seem one bit distracted as she continued her depressing speech.

  
“That new partner of yours. He had always had eyes for you but you were too blind to see it. Because I was there, because you had eyes for me instead. But then that fire incident happened and-“ Myra suddenly stopped. Sebastian could hear her let out a muffled cry. His heart throbbed painfully.

  
“I wish you could understand.” Myra continued after she calmed down. “I wish you could feel the pain I felt.” Her voice trembled with each word she spoke. “I have always been here. I watched over you all along. I watched as you tried to forget about me. I watched as you moved on and started over again as if I was mistake you’re better off forgetting about. As if I… Never existed.”

  
Myra wiped tears off her eyes before turning back to face the man once more. The woman’s sad expression turned into an enraged one.

  
“This is _your_ mind, Sebastian. All of this is _your_ doing. You have locked me away from everything else. You have locked _us_ in your past!” As she spoke those words, a young girl with long black hair ran from the door to join her mother. The sight of his daughter brought Sebastian's weakness out.

  
“You’re torturing us, Sebastian. This is enough. Please stop. Please…Let us go.”

  
Tears fells down her face as Myra held her daughter tightly in her arms. Sebastian took a step forwards and Myra immediately rose.

  
“Stay away!” She shouted. “Stay away from us! You’re a monster! You’re nothing but a mon-“

  
Before she could finish her words fire caught up to her crimson dress and Myra screamed in fear.

  
“Myra!” Sebastian hastily rushed to hold the little girl away from the woman whose screams and cries were heard all over the room. Fire had eaten almost half of her body.

  
“Fuck!”

  
Sebastian’s eyes traveled around for a solution but found nothing but emptiness surrounding him. The young girl cried loudly as she watched her mother burn in front of her. Sebastian held her in his arms and covered her eyes.

  
“It’s alright, Lily. It’s alright. Everything will be fine.”

  
“ _I won’t let you leave._ ” The woman – or rather what was left of her – said. “ _You’re going to stay here with us, forever. He’s staying with us, right dear?”_

Sebastian’s eyes ran back to his daughter. The long haired girl was replaced by a burned corpse. With an unbelievable strength, she wrapped her hands firmly around Sebastian. The man had a hard time escaping out of her grip. The sight of his daughter in front of him brought tears to his eyes.

  
“What the hell have I done?”  

  
Sebastian fell to his knees. He was powerless, helpless in front of the result of his own mistakes. Everything he had done until know, everything he had believed in was nothing but a lie. He killed them, he killed his wife and daughter. If only he loved them enough, if only he cared more they could've survived.

  
“I don’t deserve to live…”

  
A tear fell down his cheek and for the first time in his life, Sebastian surrendered. The darkness has consumed his heart entirely. He could no longer feel hope nor fear. He was ready to throw himself into the death’s embrace and join his wife and daughter. After all, it was what he deserved.

  
It was what he had always deserved.

  
“WAKE UP YOU FUCKING IDIOT!”  

  
The sudden scream erupted through the man’s mind, pulling him out of his depressing thoughts. Only then he had come to realize that something was trying to get him to give up. Something was trying to get him down if it wasn't for the voice of his partner.

  
“Joseph?” Sebastian looked around for a sign of his friend but there was no sign of him. The corpses of his wife and daughter had disappeared and by the door alone stood a familiar figure.

  
“Ruvik.”

  
Ruvik was standing right in front of his eyes. The man joined his hands together and clapped slowly.

  
“Congratulations, Sebastian. For almost surrendering to yourself.” Ruvik amusingly said. “Although it would’ve been a pretty sight seeing you drown in your own sorrow, I still prefer bringing you down by my own will.”

  
“Where are they? Where are Myra and Lily?” Sebastian rose up immediately, his entire body burned with anger.

  
Ruvik’s sarcastic laugh echoed around the entire room.

  
“You’re so naive, Sebastian. So so naive.” He said once he calmed down. “Your wife and daughter never were here to begin with. It was all part of the plan to lead you to me. You fell for my trap."

  
“You piece of shit…” Sebastian clenched his fists.

  
“Angry, now, are we?” Ruvik chuckled. “It was so easy dragging you here. Fooling you. It is such a shame Joseph isn’t around to assist as you welcome your end. You saved him...Or thought you had.”

  
“What do you mean? What have you done to Joseph?!”

  
“No need to worry, detective. I just made sure a special gift awaited for him the moment he woke up.” Ruvik showed a creepy smile and took a step further. He lifted up his hands and with a swift move the entire room was engulfed in fire.

  
The ring around Sebastian’s finger shined brightly and the second after was something Sebastian never thought could happen. Right in front of his eyes stood the figure of a woman. Her hands rose to the sky and the entire ceiling was launched into the sky allowing the rain to soak the burning walls.

  
“Myra?!”

  
The woman’s face showed a gentle smile. She was completely different from the woman he saw moment ago. This time she was dressed in a golden dress. Her hair shined brightly as it floated in the air. If Sebastian had to explain what he saw in front of him, he’d describe her as an angel brought to earth.

  
“Step aside, you pathetic fool. You’re not even human. You cannot protect him. You’re already _dead_.” Ruvik muttered under his breath.

  
The woman showed a simple smile as her hands rose again, this time freezing Ruvik’s shadow. Before he could sigh in relief, Sebastian noticed Ruvik was melting the ice surrounding him.  

  
“Shit! He’s resisting!” Sebastian cursed. Myra turned her body towards the man. With another movement of her hands the four walls of the room disappeared. Rain was soaking Sebastian by now. When he turned his head to look behind, he noticed a bridge building up with every piece of wood that once made the walls of the room.

  
“Go on and never come back.” Myra softly whispered. “Go on, Sebastian.”

  
Before he could say something, Sebastian was pulled out of the room. Some kind of force pushed him towards the wooden bridge forcing him to run forward. The moment he was able to look behind it was too late. Myra and Ruvik had disappeared out of his sight.

  
Sebastian eyed his ring. The object’s light died off eventually and the bridge was crumbling down. Sebastian ran as fast as he could but it was too late. The bridge had collapsed underneath him and soon he fell into the depth of darkness.

 

                                                                                             ***

 

  
A heavy headache shot through his head the moment he opened his eyes. The next second his body rose up and the man was the target of a massive cough. Once his eyes grasped the sight of blood, Sebastian knew he was awake.

  
“Sebastian!”

  
It was only when Sebastian heard his name that he realized the presence of his partner by his side. He could never believe the simple sight of him would bring his body and mind to calmness.

  
“Joseph.”

  
With tears on his eyes Joseph threw himself over the man, embracing him tightly. Sebastian felt his bones getting crushed but smiled nonetheless.

  
Once they parted, Sebastian could notice the disappearance of the man’s glasses as well as a change of clothing. It was very rare for him to see his partner out of his suit.

  
“Is this another dream? A good one at last.”

  
“Bastard...” Joseph muttered. He lifted up his head to take a look at his partner’s face. “ How can you still be joking after all this?”

  
Sebastian smiled. It was the first time he saw Jospeh on the verge of tears, and it was all because of him.

  
“Sorry.” He apologized. He wrapped an arm around his partner and stayed like that for a while. When Joseph seemed to have calmed down, he whispered. “Can you get me out of this thing? I can’t feel my feet anymore.”

  
Joseph quickly nodded. He put his arm around Sebastian’s waist and pulled him slowly up. Sebastian let his feet land on the ground. They both walked their way out of the hall and into a long corridor. Sebastian tripped and almost lost balance if Joseph hadn’t been there to hold him.

  
“Careful! Are you alright?”

  
“I’m fine, I’m fine. Where are we going?”

  
“Home.” Joseph replied with a long relieved sigh.  
  
Sebastian got quiet. The silence lasted too long and Joseph grew suspicious.

  
“Is something wrong?”He asked.

  
The detective chose to stay silent until they both arrived at the end of the corridor. Sebastian asked him to stop for a moment so he could attempt to walk by himself. He had few difficulties but soon managed to handle it.

  
“We’re not done yet.” Sebastian announced. He slowly regained his balance on his own. Joseph stopped few steps behind him, looking confused.

  
“What do-What does that mean?”

  
“It means that I’m not getting out of here unless I’ve put an end to everything Ruvik has done.” Sebastian looked serious which scared Joseph even more.

  
“You’re not going after him, are you?” Joseph protested. Sebastian’s silence was enough answer. “Are you fucking serious?”

  
Sebastian looked decided and Joseph grew even angrier.

  
“You should’ve seen yourself back there! You were in so much pain. You coughed so much blood and your heart was beating so loud I thought it would explode. You-“Joseph could feel his own voice crack but words kept slipping out of his mouth.  
“You were dying, Sebastian. You were dying and I couldn’t do anything about it!”

  
Joseph’s voice rose with every word he spoke. As he finished his last word, tears started to stream down his face. He quickly brought his hand to his face, hiding himself.

  
Sebatsian was at loss of words. The sight of Joseph in tears brought him so much pain he regretted being straightforward. His decisiveness however, didn't budge.

   
“Joseph, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Sebastian pulled him into his hold and apologized over and over again. Once he calmed down a bit, Sebastian held his face between his hands and softly whispered. “Look at me.”

  
Joseph hesitated at first. Once he wiped the tears off his eyes he locked eyes with his partner. His eyes, cheeks and nose were bright red.

  
Sebastian pressed his lips tenderly against his.

  
“I love you, Joseph.”

  
Joseph’s surprised look was priceless.

  
“I love you” He repeated. “And I’m not ready to lose you to anything." He took in a deep breath and continued. "Ruvik might- No, he _will_ come back. He’s coming after me no matter what I do. No matter where I go.” Sebastian sighed loudly. “Just like he killed them. Just like he killed Myra and Lily. That fire incident, it was him…” Sebastian met Joseph’s eyes once again. “I won’t let him do that again. I won’t let him take away everything I have. I will put an end to him, Joseph. I will finish him off by myself.”

  
“Fine! I get it.” Joseph spat out in anger. He turned away from him and faced the corridor they have walked. His eyes looked at its end, light was still emitting from the hall they have left behind.

  
“Let’s go.” He announced a little bit more calmly.

  
“You're not planning to come along, are you?” Sebastian was unsure about his partner's decision.

  
“If you think I’ll be sitting back home when my boyfriend is having his ass chased by some psychopath then you must be kidding yourself.” Joseph’s words came out as a surprise but Sebastian couldn’t help but smile.

"And this must be the reason why I'm so in love with you." Sebastian spoke truthfully his feelings and Joseph looked away attempting to hide his embarrassment.

“Q-Quit talking and let's go. We’ve got a case to close."

  
Joseph walked ahead in a rush. Sebastian watched him with a wide smile on his face. His body was sore, his mind exhausted, but Sebastian was for the first time in years genuinely happy.

Around his finger, the ring was still intact. Sebastian eyed it for a long while before he decided to take it off.

"Thank you for everything." He whispered to the item. "But I guess this is goodbye."

Sebastian pressed his lips against the small ring, and watched it shine brightly, taking him by surprise. Sebastian jolted back as he watched with wide eyes letters getting carved at the surface of the ring.

At the sight of it, Sebastian dropped the ring in shock.

The carved letters completed three words.

_“Wake up Sebastian.”_   


_**~END~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading all the way through this story, I hope you enjoyed the ride!  
> It was an amazing experience for me as well. I can go for more chapters but decided to put an end to it here for various reasons.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment of how you enjoyed this!


End file.
